Something About Edward
by Jlizzy2207
Summary: Emmett's hot friend Edward Cullen gets transferred to Forks High School a week after 12th Year Spring Break. Bella falls instantly head over heels – as do nearly all the girls. Edward has a secret though but only when he finds out Bella is receiving mysterious notes does he open up about what happened the year before he moved to Forks. RATED M for the stuff that makes you squirm ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - Emmett's hot friend Edward Cullen gets transferred to forks high school a week after 12****th**** Year Spring Break. Bella falls instantly head over heels – as do nearly all the girls. Edward has a secret though but only when he finds out Bella is receiving mysterious notes does he open up about what happened the year before he moved to forks. RATED M for the stuff that makes you squirm ;)**

**Disclaimer**– **I don't own anything related to Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning – This story will involve, drinking, drug use, violence and explicit sexual content. Mature readers only please. If any of the above offends you, then don't read.**

**Authors Note – If you're reading this, it means you've clicked on my story and are willing to give it ago. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Thank you so much. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**For some extremely annoying reason, when I uploaded this chapter a lot of words merged together! ggrrrr I have gone through it but I apologise in advance if I missed any spaces.**

**Chapter 1 – Introductions and Unfamiliar Feelings**

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the bright yellow shaft of light streaming in through my bedroom window. It brings an instant smile to my face, this is a rare occasion.

It's April and in April we don't usually get a sunny day in Forks, Washington DC. It's for the most part Grey, cloudy and raining.

I reach over and pull the curtains wide open to feel the sun settle on my face, it's heavenly.

"Bella?" I hear my dad shout from downstairs. "I'm leaving now, you should get ready or you'll be late for school. I will be home late tonight, double shift."

I hear the door slam shut and quick footsteps fading away.

"Yeah, bye Dad," I mutter with an amused roll of my eyes.

Charlie my Dad, he's… how do I describe him? Well he's a workaholic, which means I don't really see him much, usually in the mornings before he goes to work and at night for dinner depending on his shift. He works most weekends but if he isn't working he's out fishing with his friend Billy. It doesn't bother me though. The thing is he hasn't really been the same since my mum left us almost 10 years ago. We held out hope for a while that one day she would return to us or at the very least call us, maybe write us a letter to explain why she left but that never happened and eventually all the hope died away.

My Dad took it really hard the first few years and after a lot of pleading from me he finally went to see a counsellor. He's doing a lot better now but I think he works too much. I don't tell him this though because it honestly seems to make him happy. I just wish he would find someone to grow old with.

I know he loves me more than anything, even if he doesn't say it. He shows it in his protectiveness of 's the chief of police, so naturally he knows everyone. I can't do anything without someone telling him about it, he has eyes and ears on me everywhere, which I'm not going to lie, can be extremely annoying but I know he means well.

I glance at the clock on my bedside table and see I have half an hour to get ready and be out the door.

I shower quickly with my favorite Jasmine and almond shower gel, then step out and dry off thoroughly. I put a plain white bra and matching panties on then scan my wardrobe for something to wear. I choose blue denim skinny jeans and a tight fitting white vest top. Once dressed, I sit at my dressing table and apply some makeup.

A touch of bronzer so I don't look so pale and a light pink blusher on my cheeks. I don't really need mascara as I have naturally long dark eyelashes but it doesn't harm to enhance them a tad, so I do a few light coats. Finishing off, I swipe a clear cherry gloss over my lips.

I brush through my long thick dark hair, deciding to leave it loose down my back before I grab my bag from behind my bedroom door. I have the wits to snatch my short fitted cream jacket too; knowing all too well that just because the sun is out it doesn't mean it will be warm. I shrug it on and after I spray some perfume on my neck and wrists, I slip on my cream leather flats and dash down the stairs.

There's no time for breakfast so I head straight out the front door, making sure it's locked properly behind me, and then make my way towards my old black mini.

I drive to school with the window down, the air is fresh but I can feel a change in it the sun has caused and I let it whip my hair back. The radio is on quietly and I listen to the hosts' banter back and forth about inconsequential things.

It isn't long before I'm pulling in to the school parking lot. Students are stood in groups laughing and chattering away, probably about what they did on the weekend.

As soon as I've put my car in park my door is getting wrench open and Alice is dragging me out.

"Bella! I've been calling you all morning, why didn't you pick up!"

"You have?" I say with a small frown, "Wait... where's my phone?" I mutter to myself, anxiety setting in. I start frantically digging through my bag. After the initial _holy-shit-I've-lost-my-phone-I'm-going-to-have-a-h eart-attack-and-die _feeling, my hand wraps around it and I sag against my car door. Relief floods through me like a tidal wave.

"Here it is," I sigh with a relieved smiled.

"Yes! and here.." she takes my phone from me and thrusts the screen in front of my face.. "are all of my missed calls and messages!" she bursts.

I can't actually see a thing because she has it more or less pressed against my nose making me go cross eyed.

I push her hand away.

"Sorry Allie, I forgot to take it off silent. I'm here now though, what's wrong?" I say in a placating tone.

Looking at my phone and seeing 21 missed calls and 11 messages, I start to panic.

"Oh my god, are you OK?" I gasp and stutter, looking her over.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to ask you if you would stay over at my place tonight, remember my parents are out of town for the week and I don't want to stay on my own, I've asked Rose too!" she exclaims excitedly.

"Are you kidding me? That's it!? I thought there was something really wrong," I shake my head exasperated, "Unbelievable."

"Why on earth would you think that?" she says with a puckered brow.

I look at her like she's just sprouted another head.

"Why would I think that?... Are you for real?"

"Hey girls," Rose says cheerily cutting off Alice's reply as she saunters towards us.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks me, looking at my flustered face.

"I… well… oh never mind," I sigh deciding to drop it, it was no use anyway. I suppose I should've known better.

"So, will you ask your Dad if you can stay?" Allie eagerly probes.

"Yes, I'll call him at lunch, I'm sure it will be fine though. He said he wouldn't get home till late tonight anyway."

She smiles widely doing a little jig on the spot and then linking her arms through mine and Rose's she starts steering us towards school.

Rose and I look at each other over Allie's head and roll our eyes with a smirk.

It still ceases to amaze me how the slightest thing can get her excited beyond belief. That's our little pixie though and we wouldn't change her for the world.

We head in the direction of Block C, giggling as Alice tells us every single detail about the latest date she's had with Jasper over the weekend - long story short they had dinner at Benny's and then went to the Drive-in theater to watch Iron Man 3.

Jasper and Alice have been flirting with each other for years but they only got together officially 3 months ago. They have been more or less attached at the hip ever since.

"… then," she paused dramatically;"he leaned over and kissed was so heated;hands were everywhere," she puts the emphasis on everywhere, "If you know what I mean."

She lifts up an eyebrow with a half smile and we laugh.

"annnddd?" Rose asks hardly containing her curiosity.

"and nothing, we were in his car!" she exclaims and a few younger students look over at us, "surrounded by people! Besides I don't want my first time to be in a car."

Allie is all about the romance, she want's everything to be perfect.

Rose looks put out. She was obviously looking forward to some juicy details. She is the only one in our little trio who has slept with anyone. It was some guy she met when she was visiting her Aunt in California last summer. James his name was. We don't talk about him though because he turned out to be an dated for 2 months and Rose was devastated when she found out he cheated on her with a girl named Victoria. I think more for the fact that she couldn't believe that anyone would dare cheat on her.

We enter the corridor and it is absolute chaos. We squeeze through the throng of students, narrowly missing a football to the head and make our way towards our English Lit class.

Thankfully this corridor is a lot quieter with only our class mates waiting to go in to the classroom.

Everyone is stood talking with their usual group of friends, like is the norm.

I see Jessica, Lauren and Angela are stood talking to Emmett, Jasper, Mike and Tyler.

As soon as Jasper sees Alice he slips away and has his arms wrapped instantly around her, leaning down to plant kisses on her lips in between muttering something low beneath his breath.I turn away quickly giving them some semblance of privacy.

Emmett gawks openly at Rosalie and it makes me snigger.

When is she going to put the poor guy out of his misery?

They are always flirting and she really likes him but thinks he should'work for it' so she says. I can't completely blame her as she has major trust issues with guys now thanks to that ass hat James but there's only so much torture you can put someone through. Hopefully they will get together soon.

I hear Tyler start to say something about what he'd like to do to Rosalie but he's quickly cut off by a punch to the gut.

"hhhuummpp," I watch him bend over at the waist coughing and spluttering melodramatically.

"Just kidding," he gasps at Emmett with a pained smile.

Emmett has a satisfied smirk on his face as he turns from Tyler and engages Rose in an animated conversation about last night's game.

Borrringgg.

Not wanting to join in any conversation about sports, I walk over to Jessica, Lauren and Angela who are whispering excitedly, well Jessica and Lauren are whispering excitedly, Angela's just stood quietly listening.

"Hey what's going on?" I ask curiously.

Jessica is first to answer.

"We were just talking about Edward, you know the new guy who's been transferred here? We saw him in the office before and wow," she pauses a moment seeming to try and gather herself,"he is so unbelievably hot, hottest guy I've ever laid my eyes on."

I try to think how many times I've heard her say that exact same thing about other guys and it's near to impossible.

"Do you mean Emmett's friend from Chicago?" I question.

"Yes!" she shrieks hardly containing her glee, "did you see him already?"

"No, I've only just got here."

"Well we managed to introduce ourselves but Miss Barns the grouch shooed us out of the office before we could ask him anything about himself," she pouts.

By "ask" she means drill him for info.

"Jeez at least give him some space to breath before you start with the Spanish Inquisition," I say teasingly.

"But I'm dying to know everything about him," she squeals. "Mainly if he has a girlfriend back home or not, not that it matters mind you," she adds offhandedly.

"I wouldn't bother," comes Lauren's smug voice,"he'll be mine by the end of the week," she says this like it's already a done deal.

"Oh we'll see about that," Jessica says in challenge.

"Ot oh, this could end badly," Angela laughs.

That statement couldn't be truer. Lauren and Jessica are both very pretty but indifferent ways. Lauren is tall, blonde and curvy with big boobs that you just can't help looking at and Jessica is medium height with light brown curly hair and a slim figure.

They are constantly falling out with each other over boys. It's always go for the same guy, it's like a big game to 's see who can get him in bed first. I just don't understand why they still hang out together but I leave them to it, it's really none of my business at the end of the day.

"I wonder if he'll be in our Lit class," Jessica gushes with a huge hopeful smile.

Mike chooses that moment to amble over.

"Hey Bella," he says and bumps his arm against mine.

I groan internally.

"Hi Mike."

He has been hitting on me left, right and center for as long as I can remember.

I suppose I didn't really make things any easier when I got extremely drunk and ended up kissing him one night about 6 months ago at Tyler's party - I honestly don't know what I was thinking – but now he thinks he has a chance, like if he keeps pestering me I will finally give in. He's a good looking guy but not my type. In fact no one is my type, not here in Forks anyway.

I've had one relationship in my whole life and that didn't go so well.

There's just something about Mike though, subtle warning bells seem to sound off in my mind when I'm around him but I have no idea why. He's never done anything really bad to me. He's just creepy and can be pretty annoying at times.

"So how was your weekend?" he asks.

"It was OK, pretty boring actually. I was catching up on homework mostly," I reply.

"Well it sounds like you should have taken me up on the movie offer," he breaths taking a step closer, "I can assure you it wouldn't have been boring."

He waggles his eyebrows, in what I think is suppose to be a seductive way but he just looks like an idiot to me.

I try for a small smile but it comes out like a grimace. I really can't think of anything worse than being stuck in a movie theater with just the two of us.

I'm running though quick exit strategies in my mind, when the door to the classroom opens.

"Right everyone inside!" Mr Greenleigh barks.

The timing is perfect.

"Excuse me please," I squeeze past Mike who is looking at me in a way that makes me awfully uncomfortable.

_Why the hell did I kiss him again?_ I ask myself for the millionth time... Ah yes that's right, because I was completely trashed after doing 13 Jager Bombs, and about a hundred and one shots. I probably would have kissed Mr Greenleigh if he offered.

Ugh I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth.

I also seem to vaguely remember making acquaintances with Allies toilet and bathroom floor. I ended up spending all night with them in fact. It was fun, fun, fun.

I feel physically sick at the memory.

I should seriously consider teetotalism.

Once inside the classroom, we all take our respective seats. I sit on the second table from the back with Alice, Rose, Jessica, Lauren and Angela, while Emmett, Jasper, Mike and Tyler sit on the back table.

Mr Greenleigh clears his throat loudly for silence.

"OK everyone, I hope you all finished reading Macbeth over the weekend because you have a 3 page test to complete.."

There are loud groans coming from all areas of the room.

".. and it will be counted towards your final grade."

More moans and groans and a few outraged gasps.

Mr Greenleigh has a satisfied smile on his face.

Asshole.

"Do we have to complete it today?" A brown haired boy whines from the middle of the classroom. I think his name is Jack.

"No next week," he mocks, "of course today! Should I take it that you're not prepared for the test Mr Howls?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

Jack slumps in his chair turning a little green.

I'm thinking how pleased I 'am that I stayed in this weekend to finish my homework. When the classroom door opens and in walks Mrs Harper, Fork's high school's head mistress. A guy wearing dark jeans and a black fitted long sleeved jumper is walking in behind her. I can't really make out his face from this distance but he is tall, really tall and well defined too. He has a mess of copper brown hair.

I hear Lauren and Jessica muttering to each other elatedly and realize that this must be Edward.

I smile at Allie and Rose and we all roll our eyes at them.

"Mr Greenleigh," Mrs Harper addresses briskly. "You have a new student joining your class today"she steps aside, "This is Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward, welcome to English Literature. Why don't you go and find yourself a seat," he says with a gesture of his hand to the classroom at large, then turns to talk to Mrs Harper.

It's funny how different Mr Greenleigh acts in front of other teachers. He's actually almost civil, when in reality he hates us and I'm absolutely certain his main goal in live is to make our lives a living hell.

Edward scans the classroom for a seat. Everyone is staring at him. The girls in awe mostly, while the majority of the boys are weighing him up. He doesn't seem in the least bit bothered by this though.

Emmett gives a low short whistle. Edward acknowledges him with a nod of his head and makes his way towards the back of the class.

He takes long smooth strides that catch my eye. His head is held high, face expressionless. He radiates confidence in a way I've never seen before.

As he walks past our table I get a good look at his face for the first time. He is very attractive, there's no doubt about that. He has piercing green eyes, as green as a tropical rain forest. A perfect straight nose and a strong chiseled jaw. His skin looks completely flawless, with a healthy golden glow. I feel an unfamiliar heat rising in my cheeks and my heart beat quickens.

"Hi Edward," Lauren and Jessica say in unison, fluttering their eyelashes.

He looks over and gives them a small polite smile.

I feel a pang of jealousy, followed instantly by confused annoyance.

What is wrong with me?

I glance over at Allie and Rose and they are both giving me shocked knowing looks.

Alice has a look on her face like Christmas came early. I don't like it at all.

"What?" I mouth defensively feeling a different kind of warmth heating my cheeks.

"Em," Edward says in greeting from behind us.

His voice is rich and deep, yet smooth like velvet.

I look straight ahead to the blackboard and work on wiping my features clean of emotion.

"Edward, how's it going my man, long time no see," Emmett greets joyfully.

I hear some hands clap and a chair being pulled out.

"Quiet down now... quiet!" Mr Greenleigh yells over the chatter and starts to hand out the test papers.

When he gets to the back of the classroom he speaks again.

"Edward, today we are doing a test on Macbeth. I'm guessing you haven't read Macbeth before," he addresses snidely, "So you can sit the test Wednesday, you'll have until then to read and memorize it."

He turns to walk away, when a low voice speaks up.

"Stars, hide your fires. Let not light see my black and deep desires. The eye wink at the hand; yet let that be which the eye fears, when it is done, to see." Edward quotes a section in Act 1, Scene 5. His voice sending pleasant tingles throughout my body.

Everyone including myself is turned in our seats now. I'm guessing most of the class just wants to see the look on Mr greenleigh's face, which I must admit is quite comical but I couldn't care less about him at the moment.

Edward it turns out is sat directly behind me and I can't help but gaze at his lips as he says.

"I know Macbeth well Sir, I will take the test today with everyone else."

Mr Greenleigh opens his mouth to say something but closes it quickly. He hands Edward a test paper without another word.

As Edward licks his lips, it snaps me out of my trance and I realize I'm still staring at him like some kind of weirdo. I blink a few times then look up in to his eyes which are staring right back at me.

Shit!

I spin around quickly and fumble in my bag for a pen. My heart is hammering like a stampede of Elephants in my chest and I'm sure that everyone can hear it.

Mr Greenleigh glances at the clock.

"You have 40 minutes! You may begin... now".

* * *

"Times up, pile your papers neatly on my desk and then you can leave," declares Mr Greenleigh.

I stand up abruptly and take my paper to the front of class, as was asked, then quickly dash to the door trying to make a quick exit.

I want to get as far away as I possibly can from Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale AKA the menaces.

During the test Allie and Rose were slyly sliding me notes, asking me '_what the hell was that about'_ and '_Are you actually crushing on the new guy?' _However they abruptly stopped when I gave them my best death glare, which said, _'I will gut you and feed your innards to my cat if you don't quit it'_.

I'd just about made it halfway down the corridor when I felt hands on my shoulders slowing me down.

"Bella," Rose says sweetly, "What's the rush?"

She looks as sweet and innocent as an angel but she can't fool me. I know she's the devil in disguise.

"Yeah, it's gym next and I know you aren't in a hurry to get there," the evil little pixie chimes in.

I scowl at them.

"Look I don't want to talk about it, OK? It was nothing," I gesture with wide arms, pleading with my eyes for them to drop it.

I really don't want to get in to this right now.

They both look at me with guiltless wide eyes.

Rose holds up her hands in defense.

"We weren't going to say a word, I swear."

And to my complete surprise they don't. Not one word or teasing comment.

We start to talk about the test, and how well we think we did.

Rose didn't study at all over the weekend so she is certain that she failed.

Alice said Jasper was rubbing his socked foot along the bottom of her back throughout the whole test, so she has no idea how well she did as she was quite distracted.

I too was distracted but for entirely different reasons. I was aware of Edward's presence behind me for the entire 40 minutes. I could actually feel a tingling pressure against my skin, like electricity. It was such a strange feeling. I have never been so aware of someone in my whole life.

"I think I did OK," is all I say to them though.

We enter the girl's locker room and get changed in to shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

Today we have a lesson on basic trampoline moves.

First we are split up in to groups of seven by Mr Grey our gym teacher and asked to pick a trampoline.

Thoughts of Edward quickly flee from my mind and I loose myself in the activity and as a bonus I'm not completely terrible for once. It's a refreshing change.

We do Tuck, Pike and Straddle Jumps. Then Seat Drops and Swivel Hips and Front Drops and Back Drops.

It's a lot of fun, I'm enjoying myself immensely. Of course I do nearly fall off a few times but come on that was to be expected and that's why we have squatters, to make sure we don't injure ourselves.

We all take turns and have 3 minutes each to practice the moves. Once everyone has had their turn we go around again and so on.

On my second go I lose my balance, stumbling forward and accidentally poke Lesley Smith right in the cries out loudly in pain. I don't particularly like her much; she's a bully and generally a horrible human being. So I'm secretly pleased that it's on the other hand is not in the least bit impressed and storms out of the gym with a streaming red eye.

"Oh I' am sorry," I shout after her, not sounding like I mean it at all.

"Damned shame that, hope it doesn't fall out," I mutter to my group, and carry on bouncing.

Rose barks out a loud laugh not caring if Lesley hears her or not, while the rest of the girls silently shake with giggles.

Time swiftly passes and before we know it, it's the end of the lesson.

After freshening up and getting changed out of our gym attire. We head to lunch.

On the way to the canteen I call my dad and ask him if it's alright that I stay at the Brandon's tonight, he gives his blessing and tells me to be safe and that he'll talk to me tomorrow.

The canteen is quite, just as I suspected it would be. Everyone is outside enjoying the sun. It's actually warmed up slightly, so Alice, Rose and I are eager to grab some lunch and get to the bleachers.

I get a chicken salad sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water.

Once the girls have got theirs, we walk through the big glass doors to the yard.

We quickly cross it to the football field and make our way up the Bleachers.

Finding a spot in the middle, I take off my jacket and we settle down to eat.

"This is so good, "Allie moans in approval of the wrap she's eating, "I was starving."

We eat in silence for a minute or so, and then she says through a mouth full of food.

"So tonight, you'll have to stop at yours on the way to my mine to get your PJ's and a change of clothes for tomorrow."

I nod in agreement.

"Don't you need to stop at home too Rose?" I ask.

"No, I've got my stuff in my locker. Al called me this morning and told me to bring it to school with me."

"Yes, some people actually answer their phone," Allie pokes me in the side playfully.

"Oh and I got my mum to drop me off this morning so I'll catch a ride to Allie's with you."

"Jasper wants to drop me off tonight so I'll ride with him and meet you there, I might be a while so just let yourselves in." Alice grins.

"Oh jeez," Rose mutters in amusement. "Can you not see the guy for just one night?"

"No," she replies instantly with a 'are you crazy' look. Then seeing Roses face she bursts in to a fit of giggles.

"Well it's fine by me." I laugh watching her.

We calm down and I lean back and put my elbows on the upper bench behind me.

I listen to Allie and Rose start to discuss which horror movie we should watch tonight and I groan.

"Aww we're back to horror already?" I whine unhappily, "I thought it was Action".

We have a list of our favorite movie genres and make sure to cover them all, so everyone's happy.

We have Romance, Thriller, Mystery, Drama, Period Drama, Comedy, Fantasy, Action and to my displeasure Horror.

"No, we watched an Action last week remember. That new Die Hard movie," Allie prompts.

I sulk.

"Oh suck it up princess," Rose teases.

She would say that, she's the one that put Horror on the god damned list.

"I just don't see the point in being scared half to death and then not being able to sleep at night," I defend myself.

"We know," They say in unison.

"You tell us every time it's horror night," Rose adds with a roll of her eyes.

I sit up straight.

"Well I'm going to keep telling you until you see sense."

She pouts her lips and says in a tone you'd use for a baby, "Oh don't worry Bella, we'll look after you."

We pause, look at each other and then burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh whatever, I'm going to put the rubbish in the bin and grab another water, do you guys want anything?" I ask still breathless from laughing.

"No thanks," Alice titters.

"Oo yeah, could you get me one of those double chocolate brownies?" Rose asks eyes alight.

"Double chocolate brownie coming up," I smile.

"Actually make it two, I'll save one for tonight,"she shouts out as I'm descending the stairs.

I hold my hand up as a sign I've heard her.

"Seriously where do you put it? You should be the size of a house with the amount of crap you eat," I distantly hear Allie say amazed.

"What can I say, I have a good metabolism," Rose answers.

* * *

After I've dumped the rubbish in the trash bin and bought the brownies, I start to make my way back to the girls. I'm about half way there when I get cornered by Mike.

"Bella, Bella, Bella,"He smiles, looking me up and down.

I cross my arms over my chest in annoyance and take a step back.

He either doesn't notice, doesn't care or both.

"I thought I'd let you know that you and I are going on a date this Wednesday. I'm taking you to Bella Italia in Port Angeles. It seems fitting, don't you think... Bella?" He drags my name out.

His eyes run over my face and he reaches a hand over to creepily tuck my hair behind my ear.

I open my mouth in protest, but he places two fingers over my lips cutting me off.

"Ssshhh, now I won't take no for an answer," he says in a hushed voice.

"Mike.." I grit out pushing his hand away.

"I'll pick you up at 7.00pm."

"No…"

"Ah!" He holds up a hand to stop me from finishing and then turns to walk away.

"Oh and you're not going to eat all those brownies are you?" He throws over his shoulder pulling his face.

I look at him with a slight frown_. All those brownies? There are two!_ But what does that have to do with anything?

"Well I wouldn't if I were you, they are full of calories. You don't want to get fat now."

He walks away and I stare after him in open mouthed shock.

Did he really just say that?

Grrrrrr, the nerve! He is so annoying. How dare he make a comment on what I should and shouldn't eat, like he has a right to! And why can't he see that I'm not interested in him?

As I storm off, my anger builds. I'm annoyed that I didn't go after him and just tell him - or yell at him if it would help it to sink in better- that there's no chance in hell I'd ever go on a date with him.

Don't you just hate it when after you've had a confrontation with someone and you start to think of all the great things you could have said? It makes the whole thing worse when you realize you just stood there like a dumb-ass and said absolutely nothing.

I round the corner of the bleachers and let out a loud frustrated screech.

"You are not going to believe what mike just said!" I fume to Alice and Rose, making my way up the stairs.

I'm watching my footing carefully. There are cones stacked randomly at the bottom, which weren't there before.

_Who the hell put them there! _I think to myself and kick them to the floor dramatically nearly falling in the process.

"He ambushed me!" I cry throwing my hands up. "He said that…"

At that moment I lift my head to look in their direction and see they are not alone.

I stop dead in my tracks.

"Well carry on this sound's interesting," Emmett says sounding truly intrigued.

Emmett, Jasper and to my horror Edward are sitting with Alice and Rosalie.

I glance at Edward.

He is sat forward with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped loosely together. He has his head tilted to the side, squinting through the sun at me with an amused look on his face.

I slowly start to ascend the stairs again, trying to get my blush under control before I reach them.

I'm not bothered that Emmett and Jasper are there; in fact they have heard me go off on a rant about Mike plenty of times but Edward on the other hand.

"What's the slime-ball said now?" Rose asks as I hand her the brownies.

Emmett promptly takes one of them and starts scoffing it down, while Rose yells in outrage.

"Oh just the usual stuff, I'll tell you about it later," I say embarrassed taking a seat.

"What?" Emmett says spraying crumbs everywhere. "You're not going to tell me? but I thought you could tell me anything," he mutters in mock hurt.

"Quiet," Rose nudges him and he chuckles.

"Is he harassing you to go out with him again?" she asks wrestling half of the eaten brownie out of Emmett's grasp and then quickly stuffing it in to her mouth with triumph.

I just sigh and nod.

"Mikes an alright guy but when it comes to you Bella he's pretty weird," Jasper states very matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's enough about Mike," Allie blurts and we all look at her.

"Bella you need to be introduced," she has a cheshire cat grin on her face, "This is Edward Cullen and Edward, this is Bella Swan."

She is biting her lip trying to contain her glee and I know exactly what is going through her mind.

Edward holds his hand out to me oblivious and I take it.

His hand is big compared to mine. It has a slight roughness to it that I like.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he says and it feels like a swarm of bees are in my stomach trying to get out.

His smile is so lovely. It's a smile you simply can't look away from because you don't want to miss a single second of it.

"You too," I say with a small lift of my lips.

We withdraw our hands and I realize how quiet everyone is.

"So what did everyone do on the weekend?" I ask randomly to break the silence.

We all sit and talk for a while, mainly about trivial things.

I mostly stay quiet, my eyes not straying far from Edward. I find myself eagerly drinking in everything he does. I watch his many facial expressions and the way he gestures with his hands when he speaks. He plays with the gold watch on his left wrist a lot and runs his right hand roughly through his hair every so often without seemingly noticing that he's doing it. It fascinates me. That would explain the messy hair; it's definitely working for him though. It's very sexy.

There's something in the set of his eyes that I can't quite put my finger on, sadness maybe? I can't be sure. Whatever it is he hides it well.

He distracts me as he slowly swipes his tongue along his bottom lip and rubs at the dark stubble on his jaw with his fingertips and I'm fervently wishing that it was my tongue on his lip and my fingertips rubbing his stubbled jaw.

I feel an intense heat spread in my lower abdomen at the thought, and shift in my seat averting my eyes for a moment.

When I look back I see his mouth lift in a crooked smile as he listens to what Rose is saying, I find that I like this smile the most so far, it makes him look cheeky but extremely sensual at the same time. It does crazy things to my heart.

I take a few deep breaths trying to control myself, as Alice asks him what he thinks of his first day.

"Yeah, It's going good I guess," he shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

I see his defined muscles bunch in his upper arm as he leans against the stair rail in a more relaxed position.

"Ah you're loving it!" Emmett booms in a deep teasing voice. "You've got the ladies falling at your feet! And you've only been here 5 minutes."

Jasper mumbles in agreement.

Edward smirks, his eyes shining bright with humor.

"Now, now jealousy gets you nowhere," he says cheekily grinning, "but seriously what's with those two girls Lauren and Jessica?" he looks at us skeptically with a raised brow.

"Oh I'd be scared of them if I were you dude," Jasper says with somber wide eyes.

We all laugh loudly.

"Do you know what one of them asked me after English lit this morning?" he said with a disbelieving look on his handsome face.

He paused a moment for affect.

"She asked me what my favorite sex position is and how I like it."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I ask him incredulously.

It was obviously Lauren who said it; I couldn't imagine Jess saying anything like that.

"Yeah I'm serious and when I didn't answer she said, 'It doesn't matter you can show me,'" he says this with a smirk at Emmett and they both bark out laughs then fist bump.

Rose shakes her head at the antics.

"Lauren is such a slut," she states bluntly. Knowing straight away, like I did, it was her who said it.

I watch as Jasper joins in the laughter with Edward and Emmett.

I don't find it at all funny. Would he actually do that? Would he fuck Lauren? I don't like the picture my mind conjures up; it makes my stomach churn nauseatingly. I also don't like the fact that girls are falling at his feet.

It doesn't escape my notice how ridiculous this is seeing as I've only just met the guy but I've been acting like a freak around him all day so it's not surprising.

"Well maybe you can show her this Saturday," Emmett intones with a mischievous waggle of his eyebrows.

Edward chuckles but disregards this and turns to look at me, Alice and Rose.

"Talking about this Saturday, what are you girls doing?"

"Not sure yet, I don't think we have anything planned," Rose answers looking at us for confirmation.

We shake our heads.

"Well I'm thinking of having people over at my place, if you want to come?"

"We'd love to," I say instantly without thought.

Shit.

Alice and Rose look at me as if an alien has just taken over my body.

"umm, it sounds good right?" I ask them with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," Alice recovers first. "Sounds great, I'll be where ever Jasper is anyway," she gazes up at him smiling and he kisses her nose sweetly.

"Awesome," he winks at me with a playful smile.

My cheeks redden and a stupid grin breaks across my face.

We hear the bell go off in the distance and we all stand up to go to our next class.

* * *

The rest of the school day goes by without incident. I don't bump into Mike again, thank god.

I don't speak to Edward either but I do see him a few times in the corridor and he has a flock of girls permanently surrounding him. Even when Edward is nowhere in sight his name is on every girls tongue, preventing me from being able to concentrate on anything else but him.

I have a free last period this afternoon so I go to the library. The idea is to catch up on some reading but instead I sit silently in one of the comfy chairs in the corner, looking out of the window.

The sky has gone grey and it looks like it's about to rain.

I sigh. So much for the nice weather, it lasted all of 6 hours.

My mind drifts again to Edward and I try to sort out the unfamiliar feelings I'm having towards him.

I know why I'm having these feelings even if I have been trying to deny it, I'm definitely crushing on him big time but It's just so strange because I've never felt this way towards anyone before. It's probably just that though, a crush and the more I get to know him the more the feelings will fade away.

Still I think I will talk to Alice and Rose about it tonight, because if I can talk to anyone about it, it's them and I certainly need to talk this out.

With that decided I sink comfortably into the chair and open my copy of the Notebook by Nicholas Sparks at the marked page and begin to read.

* * *

I mark and close the book after 45 minutes and stand up to put my jacket on.

Great, now all I can think about is Noah_._ I get one guy out of my head only for another one to plague it. Today is a bad day.

I look outside and see it hasn't started to rain yet but by the looks of it, it isn't far off.

I'm weaving through students trying to get out the door that leads to the parking lot.

I see Rose stood next to my car, a huge bag by her feet whilst she scrolls through her phone.

"Hey," I say as I get closer.

She looks up and puts her phone away.

"Hey, Allie's gone with Jasper already, she gave me her house keys so we can let ourselves in," she holds her hand up and dangling from her index finger is a lone key attached to a picture key ring, which I know will show myself, Rose and Alice three or four years back at the Forks annual fair.

"OK, we'll just quickly stop by mine first. Do you think we should pick up some food from the shop?"

"Nah, I think we'll just order pizza."

I press the unlock button on my car key and Rose opens the boot, places her bag inside and then bangs it shut.

I hear the steady boom, boom, boom of a bass before I see the cause of it.

A second later a yellow Hummer H2 comes rounding the corner. It's absolutely huge and takes up the entire lane. I squint trying to see who's in it through the blackened windows but they're impenetrable.

I can make out biggie smalls rapping now and hear a woman – Pam Long - start to sing the chorus in a low sultry voice.

The hummer slows down to a stop next to us and the window comes down.

Emmett is bopping his head rapping along to Hypnotize in the passenger seat, while Edward shakes his bowed head in shame, arm lazily resting on the steering wheel.

He tries to turn it down put Emmett just promptly turns it back up knocking his hand away.

I can't help but burst out laughing, this is Emmett all over. I don't think I've ever seen him be serious once in his life.

When it comes back to the chorus Rose sings along imitating the sultry voice, swaying her hips on the spot, which makes me laugh even harder and I have to lean on my car for support.

Emmett's face is priceless!

I look up trying to catch my breath and see Edward staring at me intently. His elbow is resting on the armrest whilst his middle finger runs idly along his bottom lip.

He blinks then gives me his best crooked smile yet and says, "Have a good night ladies," and drives off.

Emmett shouts a quick, "Seeya!" then the car is turning out of the parking lot and speeding off down the road.

I turn back towards my car shaking my head with an amused smile as Lauren pushes past me and gives me a look like I'm a piece of dog shit on her shoe. I'm taken aback, I mean I know we've never really been friends but we hang out at parties sometimes and are friendly enough to each other in school, we even sit together in some classes.

"Looks like she's just figured out you're going to be tough competition," Rose snorts, "Come on lets go."

"What are you talking about?" I ask puzzled.

I look around me and frown. There are girls in my year, some younger and most I've never even spoken too, giving me hostile glares.

What the hell is their problem?

Ignoring them I climb in to my car, reverse out of my spot and drive towards my house.

**Authors Note – I'm going to leave this chapter here otherwise it will end up going on forever! Next chapter is the girl's night at Alice's and there's going to be a little surprise for Bella, she may or may not like it. That's all I'm saying! lol**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment, if you do Edward will give you his best crooked smile ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**– **I don't own anything related to Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Authors Note**** – Big thank you for reviewing, following and favorite-ing my story :-) hehe much love! So sorry I have taken so long to post this chapter, I've been a busy bee, I'm going to try my hardest to not let it happen again.**

**Chapter 2 – Surprises and Upsets.**

It's just after 4.00pm when Alice walks through the front door.

"Bella? Rose?" she shouts from the hall way.

"In here!" I call to her.

Rose and I are sat at the kitchen table drinking steaming cups of hot chocolate. The rain is lashing down with huge gusts of wind against the window and the sky is a formidable grey/black in colour.

"God I'm soaked!" Allie complains entering the kitchen, "I only walked, well ran, from Jasper's car to the front door, and look at me," she stands with her arms out wide, looking down at herself.

"You look like a drowned rat," Rose states then takes a sip of her Coco.

"Why thanks Rose," she replies sarcastically, flicking rain drops at her from the tips of her fingers.

"Hey!" Rose squeals laughing.

"Oh come here," I say to Alice sympathetically.

I help her shrug off her coat; luckily it's long so she is more or less dry underneath it, just the bottoms of her cream pants are wet. Then I grab a small towel from the linen closet and hand it to her.

"Sit down; I'll get you a hot drink to warm you up."

"Thanks Bella," she says perching on the edge of a chair.

Rose takes the towel from her hands. "How come you're back so soon," she asks whilst gentle patting the excess water from Allies hair, "It's only been half an hour."

Alice's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I ah, just wanted to get home and spend more time with you guys," she stutters.

"What's going on?" I question in a low voice, narrowing my eyes at her.

I hand her a purple and sliver patterned cup, watching her face intently.

"Nothing," she says too quickly.

"Oh yeah," Rose snorts, "there's definitely something going on."

"Spill it Brandon," I threaten crossing my arms in a no-nonsense kind of way.

"What! It's nothing," her eyes shift uneasily and she takes a large gulp of her drink.

"Aaarrrgghhhh, shit! that's hot, Ouch!"

"Of course it is, can't you see the steam coming off it. Anyway," I shake my head to clear it, "Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject, I burnt my mouth!" she exclaims.

"ALICE!" Rose and I warn in unison.

She huffs.

"Oh it's nothing really I… well actually Bella I was hoping you'd let me do a makeover on you."

"Why?" I frown suspiciously, "We aren't going anywhere."

"I know but I just want to practice in time for this Saturday."

Ah, Edwards little get together.

"Please, you know how much I like experimenting with different looks, I'll do yours too Rose."

We agree me skeptically and all three of us make our way up the stairs to Alice's bedroom.

* * *

After I've showered and washed my hair I sit on Alice's bed in a pair of emerald green shorts – which embarrassingly remind me of Edward's eyes – and a pale mint green fitted t-shirt. I have a small white fluffy towel wrapped around my wet hair like a turban.

I pick up the remote, turn the flat screen on and start flicking through the stations. I land on a music channel playing random videos and turn it up.

'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Feat. Ray Dalton comes on and I jump up and start dancing around the room singing along to it, like a mad woman.

Alice and Rose enter the room as I'm jumping from foot to foot with my arms up in the air, turning around in dizzying circles and they burst out laughing. It isn't long before they are joining in too. Rose grabs a brush and starts singing through it pulling a ridiculous face. It's hilarious to watch.

When the song finishes a few minutes later we collapse on the bed in a tangled heap of arms and legs.

"Right, come on. Let's do your hair Bella," Alice's says breathing hard, still out of breath.

She drags me to the dressing table and plonks me down.

First she thoroughly combs it through adding a small amount of protection serum, and then she picks up the large curling brush and starts to style it with the hair dryer.

20 minutes later, I'm looking at big beautiful soft waves fanning my face and dropping to just below my breasts.

It is amazing what Allie can do with a brush and a hair dryer. If only I could get my hair to look like this all the time.

"What do you think?" She trills, holding a mirror behind me so I can see the back.

"It's gorgeous Allie," I smile at her, "I think this is my favourite one yet."

I love that it's not over the top, just a simple style that transforms my look completely.

"You say that every time I do your hair," She giggles.

"Well I love them all, you're truly amazing," I say turning my head from side to side looking at it from every angle possible.

"OK it's my turn!" Rose says excitedly.

* * *

It's 5.30pm by the time Alice has finished doing Roses hair and her own. She has styled Rose's long platinum tresses with big curls using GHD straighteners and put fashionable messy spikes in her own short hair.

She stands up and walks over to a cupboard and pulls out a very large box, which I know from experience contains every kind of make-up imaginable.

"You first Bella," she gestures for me to sit on the stool and I oblige.

First she sponges on a primer, and then starts to brush on an ivory foundation, paying special attention to my chin, nose and eye area. She then pats a face powder on my entire face to make sure everything is blended in properly. After picking up a contour brush she proceeds to highlight and shade particular areas of my face to enhance my features to their absolute best. She applies a light blush to my cheeks and then starts on my eyes. She uses a dark chocolate brown eyebrow pencil to shape my brows and dusts a little shimmer under the arch. A beige eye shadow is brushed over my entire eyelids as a base color and then she artfully creates a smoky eye effect. After applying mascara, she swipes a pink/red lipstick to my lips and I'm done.

"Wow," I say looking in the mirror.

"You look stunning Bella," Rose says looking over my shoulder at my reflection in the mirror.

I can't argue with her, I really do look amazing. I have lovely sharp cheek bone thanks to the contouring and deep mysterious brown eyes thanks to the smoky eye shadow. She has managed to do all this without me seeming like I have too much make-up on; it's subtle but bold in all the right places.

"Do you like?" Allie asks.

"I love," I smile turning to give her a hug.

She moves on to Rosalie and repeats what she has just done except she uses light shimmering eye shadow and pale pink lipstick to suit Rose's coloring. When she does her own make-up, it's similar to mine but she goes darker on the eyes, which causes a dramatic effect. It makes her look hypnotic and powerful.

Once we are all finished we stand in front of the huge mirror and inspect ourselves.

"You know what?" Rosalie asks.

"What?"

"We are some hot sexy bitches," she smirks.

"Hell yes," Alice agrees with a devilish glint to her eye.

I laugh and notice we all have similar PJ's on – Shorts and T-shirt but different colors. Rose has white shorts with a red t-shirt and Alice has Black shorts with blue t-shirt on.

It's funny how often we do this without meaning to.

I glance at the clock and see it's 6.30pm.

"Can we order some food now? I'm starving," I say grabbing my phone off the dresser.

* * *

20 minutes later we have 2 large pizza boxes placed between us. One is Tandoori Chicken and the other is Steak and Mushroom.

We have settled ourselves down stairs in the living room on the thick rug in front of the roaring fire. It is keeping us nice and warm.

I grab for a Tandoori Chicken slice and we start eating our way through the pizza talking about the school day.

"It was so funny when you poked Lesley in the eye in Gym," she sniggers, "did you see the look on her face? She so wanted to kill you Bella. I'd watch out, she's going to be after you."

"God I know," I laugh.

"Awh I can't believe I missed it," Allie whines.

She has a few bites of pizza and then says airily, "So I'm pretty certain all the girls in school have gone mad. They are all acting crazy around Edward; I've never seen anything like it," she giggles then adds, "I think it's going to turn in to an epidemic.

She looks at me pointedly with a smirk and my cheeks redden.

"Bella has definitely caught the Edwardenza Virus," Rose jokes and they both roll about on the floor laughing there heads off.

They calm their selves down and silence falls over us for a moment. All I can hear is the crackle and pop of the flames on the dry chopped wood. Allie and Rose seem to be waiting for me to say something.

I take a deep breath and just let the words flow from my mouth without thinking what I'm actually saying.

"I don't know what it is but there's something about him. I've never felt this way about anyone before. He does things to me, makes me feel things… I can't explain it" I pause and stare into the fire searching for the right words. I bring forth the image of him at lunch time today. "It's his eyes, the way he laughs and smiles. The way he moves, the sound of his voice, everything about him draws me in and trust me I know how stupid this sounds seeing as I've only just met him, I've been telling myself this all day but I can't help it. I keep telling myself that this is just a crush and it will go away but honestly," I look up from the fire and gaze at two serious faces, "the more I think about it the more I feel certain it won't."

"Wow Bella," Allie says quietly.

"You can't do anything half way can you? You have to fall screaming head first into the deep end," Rose says shaking her head in amazement, "I mean you have never shown any interest in a guy ever, not one! Not even Jacob and you dated him. Then Edward comes along and…"

She trails off, not needing to finish. We all know what she means.

"Yeah I know," I say gloomily, "I'm screwed."

"No you're not," Alice puts her hand over mine. "Bella you don't realize how beautiful you are, you're not just beautiful on the outside but you're beautiful on the inside, that's a rare find. I can't imagine any guy not wanting to be with you, including his hotness."

I giggle halfheartedly.

"Yeah and Edward has been checking you out, he's definitely keen I can tell," Rose adds.

"How would you know that? I'm pretty sure I would have noticed him "Checking me out" I've been staring at him at every opportunity I get," I pause, "Oh my god I sound so pathetic!" I groan.

"What about after school? Don't tell me you didn't see him staring at you,"

"Oo what happened after school?" Allie asks Rose eagerly.

"Well Edward and Emmett were in Edward's car or should I say monster truck! That thing is ridiculous… anyway they were driving out of the parking lot blasting Hypnotize and Emmett and I started goofing around like we do. Bella was laughing," she nudges me playfully with her foot, "and Edward could not take his eyes off her," she finishes smugly.

Alice starts to squeal and clap her hands. "Then what happened?"

"Nothing," I jump in, "He said "Good night ladies" and left. I don't see why this is exciting, it's not like he asked me out or anything."

"Bella, when a guy is staring at you like that, it means he wants some." Rose states bluntly.

I shove her jokingly, feeling a little hope build inside me despite myself. Could he really want me?

"What if he has a girlfriend though?" I worry, my heart sinking.

"Well you'll just have to find out."

"Have you heard anything about him, did Emmett say anything?" I ask.

"Jasper told me his Dad was one of the top surgeons in Chicago, now he just has a small practice here in forks. His Mum is an Interior Designer. They are well off, built a huge house off Bogachiel Way but that's all I know."

I nod.

"You should start talking to him, you know get to know him," Rose suggests.

"Yeah get talking to him in school this week and then by Saturday you'll know more about him and then you can get the ball rolling," she high fives Rose.

I frown. "Get the ball rolling?"

"Yes! You need to secure him quickly, before someone else does."

"Oh god, I didn't think of that," I breathe.

"How could you not think of that," Rose looks at me like it is the most obvious thing in the world and now I think about it, it probably is. "You'll have to work fast Bella," she warns.

For the second time that day, I have images of Lauren and Edward together flashing through my mind. Images of them holding hands… kissing… fucking. It makes me feel sick and angry to the point of wanting to hit someone.

"He will be mine," I say fiercely with narrowed eyes. Rose looks pleased. "I'm going to talk to him first thing tomorrow."

There's a loud knock at the front door and I look up questioningly at Allie and Rose.

"Or you could talk to him now?" Alice says with a large nervous grin.

My mouth drops open in shock.

"You better be fucking kidding me," I hiss. "Please tell me Edward is not on the other side of that door?"

"Ok, Edward isn't on the other side of that door," she says sweetly.

"Aaarrrggggghhhh," I scream into a cushion. "I knew you were hiding something," I point at her accusingly.

"Oh relax Bella, this couldn't be more perfect. You won't have Lauren, Jess or any of the other girls in school here to interrupt."

"Should I get that?" Rose says calmly as another knock sounds at the door.

"No"

"Yes," Alice and I say at the same time.

Rose gets up and makes her way to the hallway and I throw my hands up in frustration, "Didn't she hear me?"

"Listen Bella, do you want Edward to get with someone else?"

"No! of course not"

"Well stop freaking out and go and pull yourself together, he is coming in here any minute and you need to be on top form."

I stand up quickly.

"OK. OK, I'm just going to go to the bathroom; I'll be back in a minute." I say flustered.

"Take your time, I'll stall. I'll say you're on the phone or something."

"Ok," I say again and start to rush towards the stairs, "Oh and don't think you've gotten away with this Brandon."

"Yeah, yeah."

I run up the stairs just as they are entering the living room. I can hear Emmett's loud booming voice first as per usual.

I quickly run into Alice's room and close the door I take a few deep breaths then go in to the en-suite.

I have a bit of a shock when I first look at myself in the mirror. I had totally forgotten that Alice had done my make-up and now it is abundantly clear why she wanted to do it in the first place. Sneaky little pixie, I'm secretly glad she did though.

I go to the toilet, trying to calm myself down and not think about Edward being just below me in the living room. I wash my hands and grab my electric tooth brush off the side and give my teeth a good brush – God knows why! It's not like I'm going to get lucky.

I stare at myself for a moment.

"You can do this, you can do this," I chant to myself quietly.

I fluff up my hair giving it some body and then step out of the bathroom.

I pause at the bedroom door for a second but shake my head and open it.

There's no point in prolonging the inevitable.

I creep noiselessly down the stairs knowing which creaking steps to avoid and look out in to the living room. I see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are sat on the large five-seater couch.

I look over at Edward and have a momentary mind blank.

He's changed in to some loose fitting comfy black pants and a dark grey T-shirt that shows off his tanned bulging biceps. He's sat in a relaxed position arm resting on the arm of the couch.

I suddenly realize that I'll have to sit next to him as there are no other seats available.

I panic and start to turn back up the stairs.

"Bella! There you are, is everything OK with your Dad," Alice says cheerily.

I swear to all that is holy I am going to kill her later.

"Oh yes everything is fine," I smile sweetly having no choice but to descend the stairs.

I glance at Edward and see him looking me up and down, eyes lingering on my bare legs.

It gives me a boost of confidence and I hold my head a little higher.

As I take my seat, trying to sit as far away from Edward as possible – which is hard seeing as it's only a two-seater - he gives me a smile and sends my heart aflutter.

"Hello again Isabella," he says smoothly and I gasp at the use of my full name and the way it sounds coming out his mouth.

How does he know my full name? Well I suppose it's not that hard to figure out or ask someone – could he have been talking about me to Emmett and Jasper?

"Hello Edward," I say deeply and his eyes spark.

There's no denying there's chemistry between us, even I can see that.

There's some throat clearing and Edward and I look over to the other couch.

"So shall we watch the film," Emmett says with a clap of his hands and leans over to turn off the only lit lamp. The room is plunged in to darkness and I literally can't see anything. Not even the street lamps outside; they must have closed the curtains already.

There's a sudden loud boom of thunder outside and I jump about a foot in the air.

I feel a warm hand touch my arm. "It's OK it's only thunder," Edward says softly, I can hear the humor in his voice.

The TV turns on and I laugh. I can make out his face now.

"Which movie are we watching, do you know?" I say, needing to say something.

"Scream," he says gazing at my lips.

I suck in a deep breath, shifting in my seat and his eyes twinkle knowingly.

Shit he knows, I realize with a sudden sinking feeling. I'm being too obvious.

"You OK?" he asks tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, fine, couldn't be better," I squeak.

Jesus, I sink in to my seat mortified. I should just shut up right now.

The movie starts with a phone ringing and a young Drew Barrymore playing a high school girl answers it.

I really hate this movie, I think to myself groaning internally. I'm not so much scared but it makes me really jumpy.

I pull my knees up to my chest and yank the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrap it around me, head and all, so only my face is peaking through.

Edward smirks at me questionably.

"It makes me feel better," I say lamely.

He nods, "So I take it you don't like scary movies?" he asks in a whisper so not to disturb the others.

"In a word, no," I reply and he chuckles, "Do you like them?"

He shrugs nonchalantly, "They're alright. They don't bother me."

I turn back to the movie and it's up to the part where ghost face is chasing Casey through the garden. I pull the blanket more tightly around me.

I glance at Edward and see that he looks completely unfazed.

I try to relax and imitate his calm demeanor but it's a lot harder than it sounds.

* * *

When the movie finishes, I let out a sigh of relief, thank god it's over. Alice and Jasper went upstairs 50 minutes in to it, to do I don't even want to know what and Emmett and Rose have been fast asleep for the last 15 minutes.

How they can fall asleep whilst watching a horror is a mystery to me. I'll be lucky if I get any sleep at all tonight.

Edward and I had been glancing at each other frequently throughout the movie. He laughed every time I jumped and I even made him jump a few times with my sudden squeals and outbursts, which was hilarious. He got me back though when he declared he was going to the toilet halfway through but instead waited a few minutes in the hallway and then sneaked up behind me whispering boo in my ear. I screamed loudly and fell off the couch in my haste to get away.

All in all even though we haven't had a chance to talk properly, I think tonight has gone well.

I glance at him now as he stands up and stretches his T-shirt riding up so I get a little glimpse of the V of his flat toned abdominal muscles. I find myself not being able to look away. I can see a trail of dark hair disappearing under his trousers and at the thought of wear it leads, I feel instant warmth start to spread low in my stomach. My heart beat picks up and I start to feel a little light headed, I part my lips to help bring more air into my lungs.

As my eyes run up his torso, I'm wishing fervently that his grey T-shirt would vanish so I could get a good look at his toned upper body; I know he'd look amazing, I can tell that much already.

I boldly look into his eyes, not caring that I look like I want to jump him but I find him staring right back at me, eyes a heated dark green.

He lowers his arms and licks his bottom lip, then slowly and deliberately sweeps his eyes down my body. Everywhere his eyes graze it's like he's actually touching me and I gasp taking a deep shuddering breath. Where there was steady warmth before, there's a fierce relentless burning fire now and it's right at my center, pulsing sweet and agonizing. I can feel myself getting wet. He bites his lower lip closing his eyes. I see his jaw clenching and un-clenching and when he finally reopens them they look as black as the night sky outside. He looks dark, sexy and dangerous and it makes me want him even more, if that's at all possible.

Suddenly Emmett lets out a loud snore and the moment is gone, connection shattering. I turn away quickly, breathing heavily, my senses come rushing back to me and I start to feel self-conscious. Shit, if he can do this to me just by looking at me, what would it be like if he touched me? Kissed me? Or ….

"Is it OK if I get a drink?" comes Edward's deep husky voice.

My eyes dart back to him and he's as undone as I' am and deep satisfaction settles over me.

"Yeah sure, I'll come with you. The kitchen's just through there." I gesture standing up, my legs feeling wobbly weak.

I follow him through smoothing out my T-shirt and shorts, wishing that my shorts weren't so frigging short.

"Take a seat," I say to him and he sits on one of the high stools at the kitchen bench. "What drink would you like, are you hungry?"

"No I'm good thanks, water will be fine," he gives me a small smile his voice and eyes now back to normal.

I hand him a glass of water and go to get myself one. I decide to stay standing opposite him on the other side of the center island instead of sitting next to him; I have a better view from here.

I watch his Adams-apple bob as he gulps most of the water down. He places the glass carefully on the marble counter top.

He leans back casually and looks at me with slightly narrowed eyes, head tilted. One hand is stroking his chin, whilst the other is crossed over his chest. His lips are pursed and it looks like he's trying really hard to suss me out or something.

I burst out in a fit of giggles, "What?" I ask him.

He makes me feel so alive and glowing. No one has ever made me feel this way before and I never want it to go away.

He laughs deeply and drops he's arms to the table.

"You're different," he says.

"Different?" I reply with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," he grins biting his lip.

"hhhmmm," I put a finger to my mouth in mock concentration, "How so?"

"Well apart from the obvious," he gives me a wicked look and I get sweet shivers running up my spine. "I'm not sure… yet," he adds letting me know he's going to find out.

He's blatantly flirting and I'm loving every minute of it.

"Well do tell me when you've figure it out, I'm intrigued," I flirt back.

Jesus who am I, I don't even recognize myself.

He answers with a nod and a crooked smile.

"So Isabella," he pauses and I grip the corner of the marble for support. The way he says my name actually makes me unsteady. "You lived in forks you're whole life?"

"I have," I smile.

"So what's it like living here?"

"It's OK, the weathers crap 90% of the time but there're some cool places to hang out."

"Really, well you'll have to show me these places," he replies cheekily.

"I will," I giggle. "So what about you, you always lived in Chicago?"

"Yeah, Chicago's cool," he says fondly.

"Why'd you move?" I ask him.

He visibly stiffens and averts his eyes from me.

My heart stutters. "Oh… I'm sorry Edward, that's absolutely none of my business. I… I didn't mean to pry," I say quickly.

He has completely closed off from me and his face is a blank mask.

I have no idea what to do and I start to panic that I've completely ruined everything between us before anything has even had a chance to get started.

"No it's fine," he says reassuringly releasing a breath. "I'm sorry…" he trails for seemingly looking for the right words.

"Edward please you don't need to tell me anything, I shouldn't have asked," I say quietly.

He gives me a grateful but sad smile.

What the hell happened in Chicago? It was obviously awful to create a reaction like that. I feel terrible for bringing it up and want to comfort him but don't know how.

"Would you like a chocolate cupcake?" I ask him suddenly, "They're really yummy."

He lets out a laugh, rubbing a hand through his hair making it stick up in different directions and the tension is broken.

"Yeah sure, why not,"

We eat two cupcakes each and settle in to a safe conversation about Forks High School.

We talk about which classes Edward has and find out that we will be in a few of the same ones. I tell him which teachers to watch out for and where the best lunch time spots are.

I'm still wondering if he has a girlfriend in Chicago but I'm quite certain he hasn't, we have been flirting like mad all night and he doesn't seem to be the type of guy to do that if he had a girl.

I find my mind drifting to Lauren, if anyone's going to be tough competition it's her. She is so confident and has no shame what so ever, she's willing to do anything, I mean anything, to get what she wants. I heard once that she followed Tyler into the bathroom at a party and just strip right there and then in front of him so she was in nothing but her birthday suite, apparently they then fucked on the bathroom vanity. Everyone claimed to hear her screaming from all the way downstairs.

What if she does the same thing to Edward and she seduces him in to doing it? She's done it a million times before.

Then without thinking I say bitterly, "I can't believe that Lauren asked you what your favorite sex position is," I watch him closely trying to gauge his reaction.

"Yeah I know," he laughs, "I've had girls say worse things than that though."

What? My mind is instantly diverted from Lauren.

"Really, like what?" I say offhandedly.

"Trust me you don't want to know,"

I purse my lips, "That bad?"

"Well I wouldn't want to repeat it in front of you," he smirks and I frown slightly.

Shit, that bad.

God I'm in way over my head here; he has girls falling at his feet everywhere he goes, saying filthy things to him and he's probably slept with loads of them. Why the hell would he want to be with plain inexperienced me?

"So who's this Mike guy, who hassles you?"

"How do you know about Mike?"

"Because you were raging about him at lunch today," he chuckles.

"Oh right, yeah," I'd forgotten about that. "He's a massive pest but harmless really. He's just not my type at all," I put the emphasis on 'at all', "If only he would get it in to his thick head, it's so annoying."

I take a sip of my water.

"So who's you're type then?" he asks seriously.

"Excuse me?" I cough after inhaling a bit of water.

"Who's your type?" he asks again.

Well he's sitting right in front of me in all his amazing hotness, I think to myself.

"Mmm, I'm not sure," I shyly tuck my hair behind my ear and look down at my bare toes.

His eyes are twinkling wildly when I look back up at him and I blush.

At that moment his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and checks the screen. He presses a button and the ringing cuts off abruptly but a second later it starts up again.

He frowns, "Sorry, I better take this,"

I look at the kitchen clock and see its 11.35pm, who could be calling him at this time. Maybe it's his Mum or Dad wondering where he is.

"Hello," he answers.

There's a long pause while whoever on the other end of the phone talks.

Edward suddenly sits up, eyes going wide, face draining of all color.

"When?" he closes his eyes briefly as if in pain.

Another pause, he glances at me and then stands up and walks in to the other room.

"How did it happen? Did she…" I can't make out the rest of what he's saying as he has gone through the living room and in to the dining room closing the door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What could that be about? He looks really upset; I hope it's nothing bad.

I can't help the burning curiosity that is running through my veins and it makes me feel guilty. I have no right, it's nothing to do with me and it's obviously something serious and very private.

While I wait for him to come back, I wash our glasses out and dry them. Then I wipe the crumbs off the Kitchen side that fell while we were eating our cupcakes.

A good fifteen minutes later he walks back in to the Kitchen.

He doesn't look any better; in fact he looks a lot worse.

"Hey, I'm going to have to go," he says quietly.

"OK," I don't know what to say to him, I feel really awkward because I don't know him all that well yet and I don't want him to think I'm being nosy but I have to ask "Is everything alright?"

I take a small step towards him.

He swallows then slowly shakes his head; he looks anguished and a million miles away. It breaks my heart and I want to wrap my arms around him until it goes away.

"Come on I'll help you get the guys up," I manage to get out.

I go upstairs to get Jasper, while Edward wakes up Emmett.

When I come back downstairs I see Edward leaning against the door frame in a relaxed position.

Weird. I gaze at him openly.

He has completely cleared his face of all emotion and you would never have guessed there was anything wrong with him. Well Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sure haven't.

I try to catch his eye but he won't look at me, his eyes are downcast and he's speedily typing away on his phone.

"Right, ready to go?" Edward looks up at Emmett and Jasper.

After saying our goodbyes the boys walk outside and a sleepy Rose, flustered Alice and a worried me all wave them off as they climb in to Edwards Hummer and drive away.

* * *

We quickly straighten up the living room, fluffing up the cushions and folding up the throw blankets. I grab us three bottles of water out of the fridge and then after turning off all the lights we make our way upstairs.

We wash all the makeup off our faces, cleanse and then moisturize.

All the while I think about Edward and try to figure out what could be wrong, but it's impossible, it could be a million and one different things.

It isn't until we are all settled in bed, that Alice asks me, "So Bella, how'd it go?"

"What?" I say distractedly coming out of my thoughts.

"With Edward, how did it go," she titters.

"Oh, it went well," I say simply.

"Oi, stop holding out on us," Rose whines.

"Well nothing really happened we just talked,"

I feel bad about holding out on them, I usually tell them everything but I can't tell them about Edward's phone call. I know he doesn't want anyone to know about it. It was blatantly obvious by the way he went to so much trouble to hide it. At the very least I can keep my mouth shut and pretend like I didn't see or hear anything.

Rose and Alice don't ask me anymore questions and Allie start to talk animatedly about Jasper.

I can't concentrate on what she is saying though because I can't get Edwards agonized face out of my mind; I'm really worried about him.

It's unbelievable how strongly I feel about him after only knowing him for one day, he has me well and truly under his spell, I already know that I would do anything for him, all he'd have to do is ask and I'd obey his every command.

It's quite a scary thought and even more so because I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean who in their right mind would after knowing someone for only a day! It's laughable.

I've officially lost my marbles.

I wondered what he is doing right now, would he be at home already, dealing with something horrific. What about if one of his family members had been in a serious accident or what if someone was terminally ill and dying.

I shiver involuntary and pray that it's nothing like that.

I think back to the moment tonight when I asked him why he'd moved from Chicago. His reaction was troubling. Is the reason he moved and the phone call linked together? or am I just reading in to this too much.

Allie noisily stretches and declares that she is going to sleep.

"Me too," Rose says yawning. "Can one of you set your alarm for in the morning?"

"I will," I say to them turning over, "Goodnight guys."

"Night," they reply tiredly.

I feel about in the bed for my phone, I know I dropped it in here somewhere. I feel it vibrate under my bum and pull it out.

It's an automated email from the local florist informing me on the special offers they have on this week. I bought flowers from them once about a year ago and now they are always sending me emails, I really need to remember to unsubscribe from them.

I set my alarm for 6.30am and 6.45am.

Seeing as I'm wide awake I decide to have a browse through Facebook.

Upon clicking on the app I see a little red 1 covering the notification icon and click on it.

_ 'Movie night!'_

It's a status from Emmett that he's tagged me and 4 others in and Edwards name is like a flashing beacon on the screen.

I feel excitement cursing through my body. Edward's on facebook!

I quickly click on his name, hoping to find out more about him. His profile is partly private so I can't see much on his home page but I can see pictures that he has been tagged in from other people.

I click on the first one and start slowly flicking through them, inspecting each one thoroughly.

He looks breathtakingly gorgeous in every single one of them, which of course was to be expected. There is lots of him playing football, one with him holding a ball high above his head in victory with an extremely bloody nose. There's another of him surrounded by cheer leading girls in tiny skirts, two kissing him on either cheek while he smirks smugly at the camera.

There is a girl with Strawberry blonde hair that pops up often in lots of different pictures with him.

She is absolutely stunning.

Edward has his arm around her in one picture posing for the camera and she is kissing him hard on the lips with her hands on either side of his face in another.

Who is this girl? Was she his girlfriend or is she still his girlfriend. I knew I should have just asked him if he had one earlier but we did flirt a lot tonight, surely he wouldn't have if he was dating this girl.

I try to see if she has been tagged in the photo too but she hasn't so I have no way to find out who she is.

I look at Edward's relationship status and it says he is single. Phew, that's good but still who is she?

I shut off my phone feeling green with jealously and like a crazy stalker.

I close my eyes and slowly start to clear my mind, the last thing I remember thinking before I fall asleep is that I hope Edward is OK and that I can't wait to see him again tomorrow.

I dream about green eyes and happy dark trails.

* * *

Upon arriving at school, I find out that Edward won't be coming in today.

Emmett said that he had gotten a text from him this morning to say he'd forgot he had an appointment today and that he won't be in.

No one suspects anything is wrong with this but of course I do. I heard the phone call last night and it wasn't anything good. I have a horrible feeling that something bad might have happened.

I keep my promise to myself though and don't say a word to anyone.

I think about maybe getting his number and sending him a message to see if he is alright and if he needs anything but he would probably think that's weird, so I decide against it.

All in all it turns out to be one of the worse days ever, not only is Edward not here but I am getting death glares from nearly every girl in school, apparently they saw Emmett's status update last night and know that I was with Edward.

At lunch it is raining so hard we all have no choice but to stay inside the canteen.

I'm sat with Rosalie and Alice minding my own business, picking at a half-eaten tuna, salad sandwich when Lauren cockily saunters over.

"So… you're the reason Edward's not in today," she looks me up and down with a repulsed look on her face, "What'd you do, give him aides?" she bites out snidely.

Before I have the chance to say anything Rose stands up abruptly and snaps "Fuck off Lauren, if I were you I'd be more worried about my face than where Edward is today, you ugly pugged faced bitch and if he was going to catch aides off anyone it'd be you. Good job he'd never go near a dirty skank."

Lauren's face goes a dreadful blotchy red and purple and she is opening and closing her mouth like a cod fish.

The whole canteen goes deadly quiet.

Rose is staring daggers at Lauren just daring her to say something. Luckily Lauren chooses wisely and keeps her mouth shut, she just lets out an irritable huff and marches out to the hall with Jessica and Lesley in tow.

"What a woman," I hear Emmett shout admiringly.

People start to snicker and then slowly but surely talking picks back up once again.

I slump gloomily in my chair.

"Everybody hates me," I deadpan.

"Who gives a shit, they're all idiots anyway," Rose says angrily, "Don't let them get to you."

That's easier said than done. Everywhere I go girls are muttering snide remarks under their breath and pushing and shoving past me.

"Yeah but this is so ridiculous, I mean I know we joked about the Edwardenza disease last night but this is taking it to a whole new level," Alice exclaims with bulging eyes, "What is it with Edward that sends girl mental?"

I shrug my shoulders; I have no idea and I'm one of those girls, "There's just something about Edward."

I give them a small smile to let them know I'm going to be fine.

* * *

I'm relieved when the school day is over and I can finally go home.

When I get there my dad is sat in his usual spot watching sport. I talk to him for 10 minutes or so asking him how his day was and if he'd eaten yet. He said he finished off the spaghetti bolognaise I'd made two nights ago, so I'm free from cooking duties tonight.

I go upstairs and decide to have a nice long soak in the bath.

When I get out I put on some shorts and a T-shirt and get straight in to bed wanting to have an early night and catch up on some sleep.

What feels like minutes later I'm jerking suddenly awake. I glance at the clock and see its 1.00am, I rub my blurry eyes and sit up looking around.

I notice straight away I've left my curtains wide open and the outside security light is streaming in through the window. That's what must have woken me up, an animal most probably triggered it.

The light clicks off again and I sigh. I make my way across the room to close the curtains so I don't get woken up again but as I'm doing so I catch movement at the very end of the backyard, I stop and stare hard trying to see what it is but I can't quite make it out.

I open my window and lean out waving my arm in front of the security light to trigger it on again.

As light floods the yard I look back around just in time to see a black hooded figure squeezing out through a gap in the fence that leads to the forest.

I gasp and stumble backwards falling on my bottom.

Shit was someone just in my backyard?

What were they doing? Were they trying to break in? Everyone knows this is Chief Swan's house. Are they crazy?

My heart is hammering painfully in my chest.

After an internal debate, I make the decision to tell my Dad in the morning instead of waking him up now.

I don't get back to sleep for the rest of night, feeling freaked out that whoever was in my backyard was going to come back.

* * *

The next morning I tell my Dad what happened.

"Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" he asks.

"It definitely wasn't an animal, unless animals wear clothes now."

"You should have woken me up," he says disapprovingly, "OK so what exactly was this person doing? Did you see them trying to enter the house? Did you get a look at any identifying features?" He was in full cop mode now.

"Erm I don't know what they were doing and no I didn't actually see them near the house, they were just lurking at the back of the yard, it was weird. They had their hood up so I couldn't see who it was or anything."

"Do you think it was a man or a woman?"

I shrug shaking my head, "I couldn't say."

He nods, "I'll get the fence fixed today; it could have just been one of your school friends joking about," he says trying to reassure me and I stiffen.

Maybe it was Lauren or someone trying to scare me.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready now," I say to him, "I'll see you tonight?"

"No I'm working late tonight, maybe you should ask the girls to stay over if you're feeling uneasy."

I smile, "Ok, thanks."

* * *

When I get to School the first thing I see is Edwards Hummer and it brings a smile to my face.

Let's hope that today is better than yesterday, I think to myself.

Sadly I quickly find out it isn't. The first time I see Edward he barely even acknowledges me and the second time I see him he has Lauren hanging around him like a fly on a shit. It carries on this way all day.

In English Lit I say hi to him and all he does is give me a slight nod of his head.

What. The. Fuck.

Why is he being so stand off-ish all of a sudden?

Alice and Rose look at me questioningly. I swallow and give them a look that says '_not now_'.

On top of all that, all the girls are still being total bitches.

Susan Crawley whispered to me in bio, "Edward soon got over you, didn't he? He's too good for you anyway."

I felt a surge of anger zing through me.

"Who said anything even happened between me and Edward, huh?" I pause waiting for her to reply. She doesn't say anything just looks at me with haughty expression, "Exactly," I spit at her venomously, "Why don't you mind your own fucking business anyway."

and it doesn't stop there, as I exit the classroom Mike rushed up to me.

"Remember I'm picking you up at 7.30 for our date tonight," he says standing way to close to me. I can smell coffee on his breath and it makes me gag.

"Make sure you wear a dress that show off those sexy legs of yours," he runs a hand up the side of my thigh and I completely loose it.

"I'M NOT GOING ON ANY DATE WITH YOU!" I yell furiously, knocking his hand a way. "Don't you get it, I don't like you,"

He looks at me in shock and then says, "There's no need to be a bitch Bella, you could have just told me."

I let out a bark of sarcastic laughter, "Are you kidding me? I've been trying to tell you for months! You don't listen and now I'm a bitch? screw you Mike!"

I storm off to my car and drive home, not wanting to stay there for one minute longer.

I quickly send Alice and Rose a message to let them know I've gone home and I'll see them there after school.

* * *

At 3.15PM there's a knock at my front door.

It's a bit early for Alice and Rose to be here but I get up from my chair to open it expecting to see them standing there none the less. They might have gotten out early.

I reach the front door and open it. To my confusion no one is there.

I walk out onto the porch and look around the yard, I look down the side of the house too but nothing.

I frown and rub my forehead tiredly and walk back up the steps. Maybe it wasn't the door I heard.

I freeze when I get to the top step.

There lying on the welcome mat is a red folded piece of paper.

I quickly glance around me again. That wasn't there before, I definitely would have seen it.

I lean down feeling apprehensive for some stupid reason and pick it up.

As I'm unfolding it, a sweet flowery scent assaults my nose. It's absolutely vile.

Is that coming from the paper?

I hold it briefly close to my face and then quickly pull it away wrinkling my nose.

_Yuk!_

At first, when I finally have it open to its full A4 size it looks like a blank piece of paper but at closer inspection I realize there is a short sentence right in the center of the page.

It's written with red ink and with the paper also being red it's difficult to make out exactly what it says.

I step out from the cover of the porch and hold it up in the slightly dimming afternoon light and read.

_'You should back off now while you still have the chance Isabella Swan, I'm watching you'_

**A/N -**** Poor Bella! Hmmm so who do you think sent her the note? **

**Thank you for reading guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review :) **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** –** **I don't own anything related to Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Authors Note**** – Hello beautiful readers, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (Did you notice I updated a lot faster this time, just under 2 weeks **Big Smiles**)**

_Previously…_

_At first, when I finally have it open to its full A4 size it looks like a blank piece of paper but at closer inspection I realize there is a short sentence right in the center of the page._

_It's written with red ink and with the paper also being red it's difficult to make out exactly what it says._

_I step out from the cover of the porch and hold it up in the slightly dimming afternoon light and read._

'You should back off now while you still have the chance Isabella Swan, I'm watching you'

**Chapter 3 – The Party, Part 1**

I stop breathing and for the third time look around the front yard as if some is going to suddenly appear out of thin air.

Questions are running through my mind faster than I can keep up with them.

_Who wrote this? _

_What is this about?_

_Are they still here?_

_Are they watching me right now?_

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up with that last thought and I take a few backward steps, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

I hear what sounds like a twig snap, off to my left and jerk my head in that direction, anxiety starting to seep in.

It's followed a few seconds later by a distinct rustling coming from the conifers. Feeling panicked, I spin around running frantically in to the house, slamming the door shut loudly behind me. I quickly lock it and peer through the oval glass window. My heart is pounding and I'm panting like I have just run a marathon.

I train my eyes on the conifers, expecting at any moment to see the grim reaper with his long black cloak and scythe come gliding out to claim my soul.

Instead I see next-doors ginger tabby cat strut out, head in the air, tail straight up swaying lightly side to side.

I put my hands up to my face – which I realize smell strongly of the awful flowery scent - and let out a huge relieved gust of air.

I watch as the Cat makes his way over to the garden bed and start to dig a little hole.

"Hey!" I bang on the window sharply, "Go and shit in your own garden!"

He lets out an alarmed hiss and darts off at the speed of light.

Annoying cat always doing its business in my garden but still I'm glad it was just the cat and not… someone else.

I mean there must have been someone here, how else could they have left me this goddamn note.

I turn around and head to the bathroom to get rid of the revolting stench on my hands.

Why are they doing this? I think to myself as I thoroughly scrub my hands. If they have something to say, they should just say it to my face.

I start mentally running through a list of people it could be but quickly give up. Let's face it, it could be anyone of my current haters, the list is endless as of late.

Of course it must be about Edward, I mean who or what else could it be about?

As I enter the living room I look down at the note again and read over it a couple of times, trying to gain some insight as to who it might be.

_'You should back off now while you still have the chance Isabella Swan, I'm watching you'_

The writing is unfamiliar; I've never seen it before. At least I don't think I have.

God why am I even stressing about it! Seriously who in Forks would try to harm Charlie Swans daughter?

Suddenly the hooded figure that was in my backyard last night flashes through my mind.

Is that the person who wrote me this note?

Ugh I've got a headache.

* * *

About half an hour later Rose and Allie turn up. I usher them straight in to the kitchen and before they can even say so much as 'hello', I am spilling my guts about the hooded figure and the mysterious red note.

After I've finished Alice and Rosalie just sit there staring at me.

"Well say something!" I burst pacing in front of them, "Do you think I should be worried?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly Bella," Rose says dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"Don't you think it's strange though that someone was lurking in my backyard last night and then I get this note today?"

"Well yeah I suppose."

I frown at her lack of concern but she ignores me

"I bet the note is from one of those air-headed bitches at school."

It's highly possible.

"I don't recognize the writing though. Do either of you?" I say gesturing at the note lying crinkled on the kitchen table.

They both look at it again.

"No but that doesn't mean anything, most of the time I can't even recognize your scruffy hand-writing," Rose remarks smiling.

I purse my lips.

"It's true," she laughs, "When you're taking notes in class it's almost unintelligible."

"Well yeah, that's because I'm taking notes," no need to say duh, "and may I just add, are supposed to be for my eyes only. It's hard to have perfect penmanship when you're rushing to get everything down," I defend myself, hands on hips. "Anyway this is irrelevant, it's not about my writing; let's not side-track the main issue at hand here… no pun intended," I add.

Rose chuckles at my little rant.

"It is weird though," Alice concedes finally, "Why sneak about and send cryptic notes?"

"To scare her of course, why else," Rose says, "Look, don't even worry about it Bella, let's just see what happens and we'll all keep our eyes open at school for anyone acting weird."

I give her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, "Everyone's acting weird! Where have you been the last few days?"

"Well… weirder then," she corrects.

I sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right. There's not really much we can do at the moment anyway."

"It will be nothing Bella," Rose says reassuringly.

I've got a funny feeling that it is something though but I don't voice it to them.

"Hey, what's the deal with Edward?" Alice asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, he was giving you the cold shoulder today, what was all that about," Rose says getting bags of chips out of the cupboard and handing them out.

I place mine on the table, not feeling hungry in the slightest.

What should I say to them?

Let's go with the truth, "I have no idea what's wrong with him," I say on an exhale shaking my head.

Well I don't, not really.

"But Monday night you said everything went well," Alice frowns.

"It did," _until he got that phone call and it all went sour_, I finish in my head.

"So you don't know why he's acting like you don't exist anymore?" she says suspiciously like she doesn't believe me.

"No I don't Allie. Can we just drop it, it obviously wasn't meant to be," my heart sinks when I say that and I close my eyes, "We don't really know him, maybe he does this type of thing all the time. Leads girls on and then just brushes them aside."

"Oh Bella," Allie stands up and puts her arm around me.

"I'm fine," I say quietly and shake her off.

I catch them sharing a worried look.

We're silent for a while and I get lost in my thoughts again.

On Monday night I was sure that Edward and I would end up going somewhere.

The way he looked at me with those heated green eyes. He wanted me, just as much as I wanted him, I'm sure of that.

Now what had changed since then?

Was it that phone call he got? or am I just being paranoid. What the hell could have happened to make him act this way?

Maybe there's a simple explanation. Like he's found someone else he's more interested in.

I just don't know but either way I'm going to find out. There's no point in going around in circles wondering what happened, I may as well confront him and ask him to tell me what's going on.

"I know! Let's go to the shop and buy mounds of Popcorn, Chocolate and Sweets and pig out and watch a good soppy romance!" Rose enthuses bringing me back to the here and now.

"Yes!" Allie squeals jumping up and down.

I give them a grateful smile, I'm so lucky to have such good friends, who know exactly how to cheer me up.

* * *

15 minutes later I'm walking up and down the confectionery aisle in the supermarket, looking for some tangy sours. Rose is in charge of getting popcorn and chips whilst Allie is in charge of getting chocolate.

I spot my favorite sweets 'Sugarpova Smitten' and grab two packets then place them in the basket.

I'm searching for a bag of snakes when I hear a familiar nasally voice flowing clearly over to me from the next aisle.

"Yeah he told me to come over this Saturday."

It sounds unmistakably like Lauren's voice.

"This doesn't mean you win you know," huffs a grating voice.

Jessica.

"Of course it does, did he invite you? No," she says snidely before Jessica can even answer, "If you be nice I'll bring you along with me. He said I can bring whoever I want."

"I don't want to come with you," she retorts bitterly. "Anyway he might still invite me."

"Don't count on it honey, Edward is mine. I have him right where I want him," Lauren boasts smugly.

"He's talked to you a few times, what makes you so sure? Nothing happened with him and Bella, even though we thought it would. He's totally uninterested now; same thing might happen to you too."

"I'm not fucking Bella Swan am I," she spits venomously. "She had no idea what she was doing; he is well out of her league not to mention she's got about as much sex appeal as a fucking nun. Edward needs someone alluring, seductive and experienced, someone who will get his blood pumping, someone like… me."

"Whatever," Jessica scoffs. "Anyway I don't know why you're still being a bitch to Bella and spreading lies about her, she didn't do anything to you."

"Yes she did, she got in my way. That miss goody-two-shoes deserves everything she's getting."

"Fine, but you should stop now, it's not fair. She isn't a threat anymore," Jessica reasons, "I actually feel a bit sorry for her."

"Why do you care?" Lauren bursts exasperated. There's a pause, "God OK, I won't spread anymore rumors. Happy?" she sneers.

They continue to walk down the aisle and eventually their voices fade away.

"That fucking bitch!" I growl angrily to myself.

"I beg your pardon," says a little old lady with a short white perm.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," I say apologetically, still fuming inside.

"Young ladies shouldn't use such terrible language," she chastises.

"Yeah… sorry," I repeat lamely and turn around colliding straight in to Allie and Rose.

"Shit!" I yell in surprise and the old lady tuts loudly.

"Oops, sorry… again," I let out a little nervous laugh and Rose snorts.

We make our way to the checkout while the old lady mumbles on to herself. When we round the corner and I see there's no one around I say, "Please tell me you heard Lauren and Jessica talking."

"I did," Alice replies furiously, "Now we know who sent that note."

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything," Rose says looking between the two of us.

"We'll fill you in once we get in the car," I promise her as we pay for our goods.

* * *

After we've filled Rose in, we all discuss the new found knowledge.

"I wonder what the hell she's been spreading about you," Rose asks.

"Who knows but it explains a lot. That's why everyone's been treating me like I have leprosy or something."

Rose squints one eye in mock concentration, "Hmmm no, I'm still pretty sure most of it is because Edward likes you but Lauren obviously didn't help the matter."

"Edward doesn't like me," I sigh looking heavenward.

They disregard this.

"Yeah and it must have been her who sent the note," Allie adds.

"Well yeah, it must be," I agree, "After hearing what she just said I'm quite sure it's her."

"I can't believe Edward invited her to his house this Saturday, what was he thinking," Alice bursts exaggeratedly.

I shake my head.

"I knew there had to be something wrong with him," Rose exclaims triumphantly, "Physically he's absolute perfection but he's whacked out of his mind."

I can't help but laugh at her.

"So what do you think I should do? Should I let her know that I know what she's up to?"

"No. I have a better idea," Allie smiles mischievously.

* * *

When we get back to the house we don't end up watching a movie. Instead we sit in my room eating our way through all the naughty snacks we just bought and begin to plot different ways we can get Lauren back. As the hours go by the suggestions get more outrageous and in Rose's case they are completely insane.

She has just proposed that we wear balaclavas, grab Lauren from behind when she's leaving her house, tie her up and shove her in the trunk of a rental car. She then thinks we should drive around for a few hours, getting her good and scared thinking that she's getting taken to some secluded place to be tortured.

"Jesus Rose! Do you want us to go to jail?" I screech, eyes bulging.

"What? We won't actually torture her; we'll just untie her and leave her in the forest or something," she shrugs and pops a piece of Cadburys Caramel in to her mouth.

"Oh that's good to know because kidnapping is totally fine by me," Allie quips sarcastically. "You worry me sometime, you know that?"

"It's a good idea!" Rose insists. "It would take her down a peg or two."

I gape at her, "You're crazy."

"Well if you're not going to go with any of my awesome ideas, I say we go with Allies first one."

"But that seems so petty now compared to what you were suggesting we do," Alice laughs.

"Yeah but if Bella pulls it off she will be so pissed!" Rose grins.

"and if I don't I will be completely humiliated," I whine, "Can't we do something else?"

"NO!" They shout.

"It will work and he does like you. He's just playing hard to get, don't worry. Look trust me, when Rose and I are finished with you he's not going to be able to resist," Allie smirks evilly.

"God help me," I whisper.

Maybe it's a good idea though it will give me the chance to get Lauren back and if things go well I'll be able to confront him about his hot and cold behavior towards me.

What's that saying – Kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

The next few days are a bit better.

I don't get any more notes or late night visitors and this just confirms our suspicions that it was Lauren.

She must have listened to Jessica about not spreading anymore rumors too because the muttering and whispering everywhere I went more or less stopped but Alice, Rose and I still made it our duty to find out what those rumors actually were.

When we eventually did find out it made me wish we were using Rose's kidnapping revenge plan on Lauren instead of Allies tame one in comparison.

The little shit stirrer had been telling anyone who would listen, that she overheard me slagging off girls in my classes to Edward.

Apparently I told him Nina Lashman has crabs, Tracey Wayne has a hideous rash on the inside of her thighs, Sarah Beck has the worst breath I've ever smelt and so on and so forth.

No wonder everyone was treating me so bad, In fact I'm surprised they didn't all jump me when I went to the toilet!

Most girls still aren't talking to me but as long as the snide comments stay to a bare minimum, that's good enough for me.

Alice and Rose have worked hard to squash the rumors and I love them dearly for it, it makes life so much easier.

Mike stays out of my way. I think he's still upset after our little tiff, which suits me just fine.

But Edward is still acting strange and Lauren has been following him around like a lost puppy dog, which just angers me to no end – Saturday can't come quick enough.

I must admit I have caught him checking me out more than once though when he thought I wasn't paying attention and it's made me feel a little hopeful.

I just pray it all works out according to plan and I get the answers I'm looking for.

* * *

It's Saturday night and we are just waiting to get picked up by Emmett and Jasper.

I have spent the entire day being washed, scrubbed, waxed, plucked, buffed, polished, smoothed, you name it.

Alice has dedicated 2 hours especially for my hair and makeup and I must say I look like a sex goddess.

I have big beautiful curls, sharp cheek bones, dark sensual smoldering eyes and pouty red luscious lips.

I'm wearing a short beige figure hugging dress which has tiny flecks of gold woven into the material, making me shimmer. It has a plunging neck line that shows off my firm full breasts and glittery gold sky-high peep-toe stiletto heels on my feet.

I stand downstairs in Alice's kitchen tapping my heel nervously on the tiled floor.

"Bella stop, remember what we've been practicing the last 2 days," Rose says.

I nod my mouth too dry to speak.

"You are going to own it tonight. You are walking sex on legs and you're going to show Lauren what sex appeal is," she narrows her eyes, "OK?"

"OK, I've got this," I reply taking a few deep breaths.

"When you get there, first thing you do is have a few drinks to relax and get in the zone. There's no rush, you've got all night. You'll know when the time is right to do your thing," Alice smirks waggling her eyebrows jokingly.

We hear a horn go off outside and make our way to the door, Allie fluffing the back of my hair up as we go.

Emmett and Jasper let off a series of wolf whistles, when they see us walking down the driveway.

"Damn girls you look HOT!" Emmett bellows, "Shit," he Jasper clap hands and laugh.

We all giggle at them and climb into the backseat.

I stay quiet gearing myself up, while the rest chatter about how they think the night will go. According to Emmett, Edward throws epic parties.

It's not long before we are pulling up a long winding drive way. If you didn't know it was there you would have gone straight past it.

It's very dark and there are trees towering on either side of us, it's actually a little creepy.

As I'm thinking this the lane unexpectedly opens wide to reveal a magnificent mansion; it is absolutely breathtaking in its size and grandeur. The creepy feelings swiftly melt away replaced by utter amazement.

Alice and Rose gasp in awe.

"Jesus fuck, Edward lives here?" Rose blurts without thinking.

"Yup," Emmett says grinning, "Let the party begin," he rubs his hands together.

We park the car and walk up the long shallow steps to the front door.

The front garden is beautifully manicured with colorful flowers and little water features.

As we approach the huge wooden double doors I see a piece of paper stuck to it with a strip of sticky tape, the words 'GO AROUND TO THE BACK' printed in bold capital letters.

I step back stunned, what the hell?

The paper is not ordinary white but red.

My scalp starts to prickle and I think of the note I received from Lauren which also was on the same red colored paper.

"Come on Bella!" Jasper shouts and I realize they are already walking around the side of the house.

I look back at it for a second.

Was Edward in on it with Lauren?

Ridiculous! I shake my head, it's just a coincidence – a weird one yes but one none the less – I can't see Edward conspiring with Lauren and anyway isn't the whole reason she sent me the threatening note in the first place because she thought Edward and I were getting together.

I hurry to catch up with the others.

As we round the corner to the back of the house, I can hear music pumping steadily with a rhythmic beat.

I quickly scan the football pitch sized back lawn and then we all follow Emmett down another set of wide stone steps.

"Where are we going?" Alice questions.

"The basement, that's where Edward's man-cave is," Emmett says like we should already know this.

I share an amused look with Alice and Rose, while Jasper knocks loudly on the door.

"Just go in dude, "Emmett says putting his arm around Rosalie.

We enter into a hallway and see a row of coats hung up on the wall.

"Looks like there's quite a crowd," Jasper says indicating the coats.

We push through another door and enter into a vast open room.

The lights are dimmed low and multicolored lights flash every so often from different areas of the room.

There are a lot of people here; it looks like he invited our entire year plus some.

I lean over to Emmett so he can hear me over the music. "I thought he said he was only having a few people over?" I question.

Emmett laughs heartily, "This is what Edward classes as a few people."

I raise my eyebrows.

So the fact that he invited Lauren doesn't really mean what I thought it did, he's clearly invited everyone.

I can't help the pleased smile that tugs at my lips.

"Come on let's get a drink," Emmett says to the group at large.

We wind our way through the crowd of people. Boys stop to gaze openly at me in appreciation; I play my part well and look them directly in the eye, giving them secret smiles.

"Work it girl," Rose says in my ear encouragingly and I laugh.

My eyes go wide when I notice the bar on the back end of the wall.

"Oh my god," Alice says in shock, "He actually has a fully functioning bar!"

I look at the rows up on rows of what must be every spirit imaginable and I've got to admit the way they are showcased looks awesome.

The bar it's self is very modern and looks as if it's made entirely of mirrored glass. Bright white strips of LED lights shine from under the bars ledge. I love the effect.

"Look he even has barmen to manage it," Rose says shaking her head in disbelief.

I see three guys serving people drinks from wine and beer to colorful looking cocktails.

"Ooo I want one of those," Allie says eyeing up a deep pink concoction in a lovely cocktail glass decorated with blackberries.

"Me too, that looks yummy," I say.

To be fair I'd drink anything right now but it helps if it's enjoyable.

"Can we have three of those please," Rose asks the blonde barmen whilst pointing at the girl holding the pink cocktail.

"Sure, three Pink Flamingos coming up," he says with a sweet smile.

Pink Flamingos are made with Vodka, Cointreau, Orange Juice and Sloe Gin and they are delicious.

I should know as I polish the first one off in a nano second and move quickly on to a second and then a third.

We are sat on some large plush comfy chairs in the corner laughing and joking when I start to feel the slight familiar buzz caused from alcohol.

I scan the room looking for Edward but I can't see him anywhere.

Where is he?

I feel the chair I'm sitting on dip as someone sits down next to me.

I turn my head expectantly but my face falls when I see its Dean Clark.

He is considered to be very attractive by a lot of girls in school but I'm certainly not one of them.

"Bella, you look amazing," He says eyes resting on my boobs.

I smile at him, "Thanks," I bring my glass up to my lips and finish off the rest of my drink.

His mouth drops open as he watches me lick the excess off my lips and I try helplessly to hold in a giggle.

"Do you ah… Do you want another one of those?" he says distractedly.

"Mmm yes please," I hand him my empty glass. "Actually will you get me something different?"

"Like what?" he asks.

"I don't know… surprise me," I say lowly, leaning towards him with a wink.

He blinks stupidly a few times and then stands up to go to the bar.

I relax satisfied with my work and turn to speak to Allie and Rose.

My eyes land straight on a pair of flashing emerald green eyes and as usual I instantly feel a swarm of bees attacking my insides.

Edward.

Damn he looks gorgeous tonight. He's wearing dark jeans with a thin navy blue fitted v-neck jumper. His hair is in its regular messy just-fucked style. It takes every ounce of strength I have to keep cool, calm and unaffected.

His jaw is subtly clenching and un-clenching. He looks angry and a surge of happiness zings through me.

Is he jealous?

"Edward," I say in greeting with a huge toothy smile, "Great party."

I bring my right leg up and cross it over my left; I feel my dress ride up to expose more of my upper thigh but I don't bother to pull it back down.

His eyes flare dangerously. "I'm glad you're enjoying it," he says taking a huge gulp of what looks like whiskey on ice.

I can see Alice and Rose talking with Emmett and Jasper but also trying to listen in to what Edward and I are saying.

Dean returns a moment later with my drink.

"I got you a Long Island Ice Tea," he says handing it to me.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I ask him coyly with a giggle.

"Maybe," he smiles down at me.

I glance at Edward and he narrows his eyes at me biting the inside of his mouth.

"Emmett," He shouts in his deep voice that sends a course of shivers running through me. He doesn't take his eyes from mine. "Do you want to play some pool?"

"Hell yeah! I'm going to whoop your ass this time boy," he jumps up.

Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward get up too.

Shit I've gone too far and pissed him off and the nights only just started. I search my mind for something to say to get things back on track but I come up blank.

I can feel Dean breathing down my neck as Alice gives me a wide eyed look as if to say 'what-are-you-doing!'

Is she for real, I'm doing exactly what they told me to do!

I may look calm and collected on the outside but on the inside I'm on the verge of full out panic mode.

Unexpectedly Edward steps around the low table and stands in front of me.

I give him a confused look.

What's he doing?

He holds his hand out to me, "Are you coming Bella?" It's as if Dean is invisible, he doesn't even glance his way.

I look up in to his stunning face and swallow nodding. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

I give Dean a quick apologetic look which he just frowns at and shakes his head. Edward gently pushes me to go in front of him by placing his hand on the small of my back, directing me through the gathering groups of people.

"Why Bella, you heart-breaker," he teases in my ear.

I roll my eyes at him, "That was your fault, not mine."

"Why would you have gone home with him tonight," He asks darkly.

"What? No!" I shriek.

He smirks, "Good."

It seems like every pair of eyes are on us and even with the amount of alcohol I've consumed I feel a little self-conscious.

"Everybody's staring at us," I say to him.

He shrugs "Let them stare, come on lets grab some drinks."

After we've all replenished our drinks - I know have two; one in each hand - Edward leads us to the games room.

Yes you heard right, games room.

It's located through a secret door on the right side of the room, it has a full sized black and red pool table, a dart board, poker table, Foosball table and other games that I have no idea what they are.

You can still hear the music in the games room but it's quieter, so you can actually have a conversation. The lights are still dimmed, the only bright light in the room being the one that hangs over the pool table.

No one is in here but the six of us, I'm guessing it's because no one knows it exists.

While the boys have a few games of pool, we girls chat and set up a long line of shots. There is a mini bar in this room so no need to go back to the main one.

"Fuck! I can't believe you won again," Jasper says a while later.

"I can, he obviously comes down here practicing every day," Emmett says grumpily.

Edward throws his head back and laughs; it's an amazing sight to behold.

"Now, now, don't be sore losers," he taunts.

Emmett grumbles under his breath and we all laugh.

"What's all this?" Edward says eyeing the full shot glasses.

"We've decided we're going to play a drinking game," I tell him.

He grins, "Oh you have, have you,"

I nod beaming at him. Flirty playful Edward was totally irresistible.

He scrunches his face up as he looks at the 30 shot glasses and scrubs his face groaning loudly.

"Ah OK, I'm in… but you're in big trouble if I'm sick tomorrow," he warns me playfully, "What game are we playing?"

"Come on everyone sit at the table and I'll explain," Alice calls out.

Once we are all seated around the round table, shot glasses clustered in the middle, Alice begins.

"Right we're going to play the Name Game. The first person to go picks any celebrity, they can be an actor, singer, song writer, athlete, writer, painter etc. etc. you get the picture but they need to be famous enough that we all know who they are otherwise it doesn't count," everyone nods in acknowledgment, "So once a name is chosen say we use Michael Jackson, the next person needs to pick a name so the first letter of the first name matches the first letter of the last name. So for example, if Jasper chose Michael Jackson, I could then say Jet Lee and the person after me could say Leslie Mann. Get it?" Everyone nods again. "So you have 7 seconds to think of a name if the time runs out you have to take a shot. You can't use the same name twice and again another example say Jasper said Michael Jackson and then I said Janet Jackson that would jump straight back to him because the first and last name begin with the same letter. Is that clear?"

We all mutter our agreements.

"I'll go first," Rose says. "Carmen Electra."

"Ethan Hawke," Allie blurts immediately.

"Halle Berry," Jasper says after a few seconds.

"Ben Affleck!" I shout loudly and then burst into a fit on giggles.

"Adriana Lima," Edward says smoothly.

"Um, um… I can't think!" Emmett panics.

"5… 4… 3…"

"Stop you're putting me off!" he laughs.

"2… 1… DRINK!" we all bellow at him.

"You're shit," Edward laughs breathlessly, watching Emmett take his shot and then grimace. "I could think of like 10 different people with the name beginning with L."

"That's disgusting," Em groans slamming the shot glass down and taking a long swig of his beer.

"OK now we skip Emmett and go straight to Rose and she needs to think of a name beginning with L," Allie says.

"Lindsay Lohan," Rose says smirking smugly and we all burst out laughing.

"Back to you Emmett, double L."

"That's just plain mean," he says crossing his huge arms.

"5… 4…"

"Wait! I've not even started to think yet!"

"3… 2…"

"I really am shit! Why can't I do this?!"

"1… DRINK!"

Emmett takes another shot while we all tease him gleefully.

The game carries on in that fashion but as time goes on it gets harder and harder and all of us end up taking shot after shot.

Edward's knee touches mine under the table throughout most of the game and it makes my body hum with electric currents, it makes me want to touch more of him, preferably with my hands. Unfortunately it also makes me lose my concentration which results in me having more shots which results in me getting more intoxicated.

"Earth to Bella," Jasper waves his hands at me.

"Oh sorry," I chuckle.

"I said Denis Quaid."

"Ummm… oh no not again. I don't know," I squeak.

"5… 4…"

"Quentin Tarantino," Edward mouths at me.

"Quentin Tarantino!" I yell standing up.

"Nope! Take a shot Swan, Edward can't help you," Rose slides a shot across the table at me.

"Rose!"

"Go on Bella, you know the rules," she says in a sing song voice.

"I'll get you back Hale," I say before choking it back.

Rum, yuk!

I can feel myself getting really drunk now.

"Right I'm done," I say getting up from the table.

Edward stands up, "Me too."

The others ignore us and get straight back into the game.

"Do you want to play a game of pool," he asks, "Although I am pretty drunk so I think I'm going to be a bit off my game."

He doesn't look drunk at all, he just looks hot.

"Hot?" he says with a raised eyebrow.

Did I seriously just say that out loud?

"Holy fuck," I deadpan. "My brain to mouth filter will probably be out of services for the duration of the night so don't mind me," I titter.

He just holds out his arm and gestures for me to go first.

We walk to the other side of the room where the pool table is.

"Pick a cue," he says to me.

I look at them all dumbfounded. How do you know which one to use?

"Have you never played pool before?" he questions picking one from the rack on the wall.

"No never," I reply leaning against the pool table, stretching my legs out in front of me.

His eyes run up and down them once before he looks away breathing deeply through his nose.

I smile flirtatiously.

"You're a leg man, aren't you?" I ask cheekily running a finger up the outside of my thigh the booze giving me confidence.

His eyes follow the movement, pupils dilating with every second.

He laughs darkly.

"You're playing a dangerous game Isabella," he says huskily with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I feel giddy at his words but also a little scared; I have no idea what I'm doing.

He starts to stalk towards me like a predator and I feel my heart beat pick up, my hands grip the edge of the pool table tightly, making my knuckles go white.

I glance over to Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett who are still sat on the other side of the room but they don't seem to be paying us any attention.

His body is inches from mine now and I have to part my lips to get more air in to my lungs.

He just stands there staring at me looking completely sexy and menacing at the same time.

It's unnerving and I'm quite positive he knows this.

"Turn around," he whispers.

"What?" I say with a sallow breath.

He smiles crookedly, "I said turn around. I'm going to teach you how to play pool."

"Oh," I reply turning around my legs shaking slightly.

God, how does he do this to me? I'm a mess!

He comes up close behind me, not quite touching but I can feel the heat from his body radiating against my skin.

He brings the cue around in front of me, "Grip it," he says.

I reach out both my hands and wrap them around the wooden pole. His arms come around me and he covers his hands over my own.

I tense at the feel of skin on skin contact and I feel my face heat up.

I want him so much it hurts.

"Relax," he breathes. "Now slide your right hand down."

With his help I slide my hand down the smooth hardness of the wood as instructed.

"That's it, now bend over."

My mind it totally in the gutter now and I'm having dirty thoughts of him taking me from behind in front of our friends.

He releases his hands and gently presses on my back, lowering my upper body to the table so my ass is in the air, my dress only just about covering it.

"Perfect," he states and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Enjoying the view," I ask boldly glancing over my shoulder at him.

He licks his bottom lip and steps up close behind me, still not quite touching.

"Very much so," he answers deeply.

I've never wanted to be touched so bad in my entire life, if he doesn't do so soon I swear I'm going to com-bust.

He leans over me, legs on either side of mine; again he covers my hands with his. He moves the cue and lines it up with the white ball, placing my hands in the correct positions to take my first ever shot.

Just as the cue is about to connect with the white ball, he firmly presses his groin flush against my backside and I feel his substantial rock hard erection. I gasp harshly sending the ball in the wrong direction, missing all the other balls completely.

"Edward," I gasp, heat flooding my stomach. I close my eyes tightly as pleasure washes through me.

"Shhhhhh," he lightly exhales in my ear.

"Bella?" Alice calls.

I stand up straight, dropping the cue on the black velvet. Edward doesn't step away though and I can still feel his length pressing in to my lower back.

"Answer her, so she doesn't come over," he orders.

"What?" I shout to Allie my voice cracking.

"We're going to go in the other room for a dance, shall we see you in there later?" she says.

She must have some idea what's going on but I'm not going to worry about that at the moment.

"Yeah," I say simply without turning around and we hear the music blast through the door as they open it and then go back down to a reasonable level when they close it behind them.

I stay stock still not moving an inch, even though I know we are now alone.

He puts one arm around my waist and places his hand on my lower stomach applying pressure. I can feel his heavy shaft dig roughly into the top of my ass. It feels amazing and makes me go light headed with lust.

I wiggle to get more friction and feel him let out a harsh breath on the side on my neck.

"See what you do to me Bella?" He moans running his fingers up the side of my arm.

I let out a shuddering breath in response.

"I've been trying to stay away from you but it's impossible," he admits.

"I noticed," I barely get out, "But why have you?" I cover my hand over his that is resting on my stomach and move it slowly down to my pelvis.

He sucks in a breath, "It doesn't matter why."

"Tell me."

He spins me around so I'm gazing up in to his almost jet black eyes.

"I'm not good for you Bella," he mutters needing the flesh on my lower back.

It feels heavenly.

"Edward," I inhale distractedly.

"Do you really want this Bella?" he asks intently, "I need to know."

"You already know I do," I say running my hands up his strong arms, feeling each and every one of his defined muscles.

He closes his eyes gritting his teeth, "Tell me you really want this."

"I really want this," I voice firmly digging my nails in to his shoulders for emphasis.

And that's all it takes.

He grips my hips and pulls me hard to him, I can't help letting out a low moan and he smiles devilishly at me before lowering his mouth to mine.

My heart is hammering in my chest and he puts his hand to it, as if trying to calm it.

"I won't bite Isabella… well not hard anyway," he teases in a rough voice then his lips touch mine firmly and I melt against him. They are full and soft and move against mine expertly.

He runs his palms up my sides grazing my outer breasts and brings them to cup either side of my face as he deepens the kiss further. His tongue hungrily brushes and swirls against mine skilfully, getting more insistent and demanding.

He tastes amazing, it's addicting and I don't ever want it to stop.

He begins to back me up until I feel the pool table's edge hit my behind. We are both breathing heavily now, utterly wrap up in each other. I bury my fingers in his hair and pull at it gently while Edward's hands squeeze and rub my rear.

Suddenly in a burst of heated passion he picks me up as easy as if I weighed light as a feather and places me on the pool table.

I spread my legs wide, and hook my finger in the front of his jeans pulling him snugly between them.

He yanks my dress up over my ass and presses his erection against my throbbing center. I let out a long pleasure filled moan at the sweet contact.

"Fuck Bella," Edward gasps griping my bare cheeks just as undone as I am.

In the back of my mind I know I shouldn't be doing this, not this soon anyway but I can't stop now.

He starts to rub himself roughly against my clit. The buttons on his jeans adds to the friction and I can feel myself getting unbelievably wet, soaking my white lacy underwear as an intense coil of pleasure begins to build low in my pelvis.

"Oh Edward that feels so good," I gasp against his mouth my arms tight around his neck.

He slowly runs his hands up the insides of my thighs and I start to tremble in anticipation of what he's about to do.

He presses the heel of his palm firmly at my apex then slowly pulls my knickers to the side.

He swipes one long finger along the crease off my folds.

"Mmmm you're so wet," he groans in my ear.

He pushes through the slickness of my lips and rubs tantalizing circles around my clit. I throw my head back hardly able to stand the intense feelings running through every nerve ending in my body.

He kisses and licks my neck and nips at my shoulder as he moves his hand lower to tease at my entrance.

"Oh god, Edward Please," I pant and move my hand to grasp his long thick erection through his jeans.

He hisses harshly and then he's plunging two fingers deep inside me. I scream out at the sudden spike of pleasure that rips through me.

"Yes!" I groan as he dips and swirls tantalizingly inside me.

"Come for me baby," Edward grits out as he finger fucks me, hitting my G spot with every thrust of his wrist. It's like he's in my head and knows exactly what I want.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh, I'm going to…" I pant and moan unintelligibly.

Edward picks up the pace and covers his mouth over mine to suck hotly on my bottom lip.

I feel the sweet excruciating pleasure hit its peak as the coil finally snaps and explodes into a million pieces. My orgasm rips through my body and I shake and whimper while pulse after pulse courses endlessly through me.

I slump against Edward as I enter in to complete bliss.

That is by far the best orgasm I've ever had.

That bliss is short lived though as we hear the door to the games room being opened.

Thankfully Edward is fast and quickly rights my panties before pulling my dress back down.

He stays with his arms around me, my head resting on his hard chest. At least I'm not on full show. Although it's pretty obvious what was going on, if my still ragged breathing is anything to go by.

"Edward?" sounds a high voice, "What are you doing? I've been looking for you for…"

The voice cuts of abruptly, I can't see the face it belongs to but I have a pretty good idea who it is.

Jeez this couldn't have gone any better.

Edward sighs loudly resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Can you give us a minute," he snaps then turns his head towards the intruder.

That's when I see Lauren's white shocked face and bulging eyes.

I raise my head off Edward and gaze at her with a satisfied look plastered on my face.

She just stares at me like she'd like nothing more than to rip me limb from limb.

"Did you hear me?" Edward says oblivious frowning at her in irritation.

I can feel that he's semi hard against my leg and I bite my lip smiling.

"Um, yeah," she stutters, "Sorry."

I put my arms around Edward's waist while he growls angrily in my ear about being interrupted.

I take one last glance at her stiff figure still standing there and give her a dismissive wave and a half-smile.

To say I loved it, probably wins first prize for being the understatement of the millennium. I will never forget the look on her face for as long as I live, oh sweet justice!

That worked out way better than Allie's plan. Good job I'm drunk otherwise I'm sure I would have ruined it by blushing head to toe in embarrassment at being caught.

God she is going to make my life a living hell now.

Oh well... bring it.

**A/N** – **Well that felt bloody good, don't you think?... The Lauren bit I mean hehe (wink wink). Hope you liked it. Next chapter is the rest of the party, it's far from over!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** –** **I don't own anything related to Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Authors Note**** – Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter my fiance surprised me with a holiday! So I wasn't here all last week – so blame him! Haha No really though I am sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sure it will meet expectations *Wink Wink***

**Chapter 4 – The Party, Part 2**

"Hey Bella!" Allie yells to me as I exit the games room, gesturing wildly with her hand for me to go to her.

She and Rose are stood behind what must be the DJ stand looking at a laptop screen. I can see Jasper and Emmett stood a little way away talking to Tyler and Mike. I look quickly away as Mike glances at me; I haven't spoken to him since that embarrassing public outburst on Wednesday at school and to be honest I don't really feel like doing so now.

It's hard to believe that it only happened a few days ago, it feels more like weeks and to think Edward wasn't speaking to me then either.

I stop and narrow my eyes as I realize something, "Sneaky," I mutter to myself. While we were in the games room Edward managed to evade telling me why he was ignoring me last week.

I mean I did try – well sort of, It's kind of hard to concentrate around him. He said it was because he wasn't good for me and then distracted me with that amazing mouth of his and extremely talented fingers.

I smile at the thought of what we've just done while half of the school where next door partying away.

It's a shame we couldn't have stayed in there longer. I wanted to make Edward feel what I felt. I wanted to get him completely undone, panting my name in ecstasy but unfortunately – or fortunately depending on how you look at it - Lauren ruined the moment. Ah, I can still see her shocked face now.

A shit eating grin spreads across my face.

"Bella!" Alice shouts impatiently.

I give my head a slight shake to clear it, and then I walk over and step up on to the DJ stand.

"Oo can I have one of those," I say pointing to the 6 cocktails that are clustered together.

"Yeah, two are for you," Rose says handing me one.

I knock it back, feeling terribly thirsty all of a sudden.

"Where's Edward?" Allie asks as I grab for my second drink, "and slow down, will you? You're going to get drunk and end up spending the night in the bathroom again."

I choose to ignore her last comment, "He went to"do the rounds" make sure everyone is enjoying themselves."

"Awh how sweet," Allie says smiling.

"Yeah yeah, he's a first class host," Rose dismisses rudely. "Now tell us, what was going on in the games room?" She raises her eyebrows expectantly.

I finish off my second drink while Alice shakes her head disapprovingly with a 'you're-going-to-regret-this-tomorrow' look on her face.

"Nothing, he was just teaching me how to play pool," I say airily not looking at them.

"Bull shit!" Rose laughs, "If that's all he was doing I'll wear a rubber dildo strapped to my head for a week!"

I burst out laughing at the image that springs to mind and then roll my eyes fondly.

"You so did something," she accuses with wide eyes, "Its OK you don't have to tell us right now but we expect a full detailed account tomorrow, right Allie."

"Hell yes or we'll tickle it out of you," she says laughing at my alarmed expression.

I hate being tickled.

"Don't joke about that, it's not funny!" I complain.

"Well we won't have to tickle you if you tell us," Rose flicks her hair behind her shoulder, "It's up to you how it plays out."

Alice laughs and nods her head in agreement.

I purse my lips and lean down to look at the playlists on the laptop.

I can see that Alice and Rosalie have been busy; they have at least 30 songs lined up waiting to be played.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I hear a voice say in my ear.

I turn to see Mike standing – as usual – uncomfortably close.

I sigh, "I don't really feel like talking to you right now Mike."

"The least you can do is grace me with a moment of your time," he grits bitterly.

Unease sweeps through me at the tone of his voice.

I scan his face for a few seconds while I decide what to do, then with a heavenwards glance I agree, "Fine OK, you have 5 minutes."

He turns swiftly on his heel in to the dense crowd.

"I'll be back in a minute," I say to Allie and Rose while they give me concerned looks, "It's fine I'll be five minutes," and then taking a deep breath I follow him.

He heads through in to another section of the basement that I didn't know was there, jeez how big is this place?

He strides to a set of glass doors that lead outside in to the crisp evening air.

I shiver as the wind hits my bare skin, it doesn't help that I have the tiniest dress known to man on. I can smell the distinct stench of marijuana in the air but can't see where its source is.

"Where are you going," I question as he starts for the side of the house.

"Somewhere more private," he mutters curtly.

"This is private enough," I say irritated, crossing my arms over my chest. I've had quite enough of his attitude.

He narrows his eyes and turns to walk deliberately back to where I stand.

He looks different somehow; he has a dangerous glint in his eyes that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This guy in front of me is not at all like the Mike I know.

I back up a few steps until I feel the outside wall of the house hit my back. He continues towards me until his figure is towering threateningly over mine.

The smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke is heavy on his breath and I try to shrink further away from him.

"What do you want Mike," I say teeth chattering as the cold bites further in to my skin.

He doesn't answer me.

Instead he reaches out his left hand to roughly brush the backs of his fingers against the tops of my exposed breasts, his nostrils flaring as he inhales deeply, "You smell good," he says leaning in closer.

I smack his hand away harshly, "Get your hands off me!" I growl and try to walk around him but he grabs my upper arms and slams me back hard against the wall.

The air is knocked out of me and I gasp trying to catch my breath, he grabs both of my wrists in an iron grip which makes me cry out in pain.

"Mike you're hurting me, stop it!" I rasp.

The fear and alcohol in my system making the world spin in nauseating circles.

"I'll get to the point then," he mutters savagely, nails biting into the soft skin on my wrists.

"I said get off me!" I try to move my knee so I can get him right where it hurts but he has me well and truly pinned.

"So, you think Edward Cullen is better than me do you?" he asks voice trembling.

He pauses a moment, breathing heavily like a rabid beast.

I just eye him carefully not wanting to set him off.

Is he really doing this?

What the hell is he thinking?

"I have waited patiently for you, for years. I never wanted you to feel pressured so I gave you your space and I'd tell myself that you'd come to me when you were ready," he lifts a hand to rub his thumb over my lips but I jerk my head away, "That night that you kissed me 6 months ago, I thought, this is it, we can finally be together but then Monday in school you just went back to being the closed off stiff bitch you always have been and now I hear you're messing around with the new guy that you've known for like 2 minutes! Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? You are mine! Not his! Is this really how you're going to treat me!" he yells incredulously.

He grabs my hair and yanks it back so I'm looking in to his face. He has tears in his eyes and his face is red with anger.

"Answer me!" he roars and I let out a frightened sob.

Suddenly a muscled arm reaches from behind Mike and locks tight around his neck restricting his breathing.

Panicked Mike lets go of me and I almost fall to the floor.

Shakily I steady myself wiping my eyes, trying to get a look at who saved me.

That's when I see Edward, teeth clenched; face a mask of complete fury. His arm wrapped around Mike's neck in a death grip.

"Edward…" I say tremulously but he doesn't hear me.

Mikes face starts to turn an alarming shade of blue as his fingers scratch feebly at Edwards hand in an attempt to get free.

His legs kick out in quick jerky movements, as he tries frantically to get air in to his lungs but Edwards arm holds strong.

Shit! If he doesn't stop he'll kill him.

A crowd begins to form and I distantly here girls screaming.

Emmett and Jasper loudly push their way through to the front and approach Edward.

"Edward, let go of him," Emmett says firmly trying to get him to release his hold, "Come on man, let go. Now!"

Edward doesn't bat an eyelid; it's as if Emmett isn't even there. His bicep is still relentlessly crushing Mike's wind pipe.

I bring my hands up to either side of my head, dread seeping in.

What do I do!?

Mike starts to make some awful gut wrenching noises that send chills up my spine.

"Edward!" I scream as I see Mike's eyes begin to roll to the back of his head.

His eyes snap up to me.

"LET GO!"

He instantly releases his hold and Mike begins to fall. Before anyone can catch him though, his head connects with the stone slabs with a loud crack.

There're a few piercing cries and then everyone goes deadly silent.

Alice and Rose engulf me in hugs as I try hard not to cry.

"Is he alright!" someone shouts from behind me.

"He'll be fine," Edward says emotionless to the shocked crowd.

Tyler runs over to check for a pulse and after half a minute or so while we all wait with bated breaths Mike finally takes a huge breathe of air and starts to cough and splutter.

"See," Edward says.

Tyler helps Mike sit up; he has a deep cut on his head which has a continuous flow of blood running from it.

Edward steps in front of them, his powerful form towering over both of them.

"Now listen, if I ever see you touch or talk to a girl like that again," he says calmly, "I will snap your fucking neck. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Mike whispers shaking profusely.

"What was that?" Edward asks like he's having a nice conversation with an old lady and misheard what she just said.

"Y-yes, I'm s-sorry," he stutters.

"Now get off my property," Edward says turning away.

Holy shit he is truly terrifying, if I thought Mike was scary before it is nothing compared to Edward. The way he is deadly calm and completely controlled is so unsettling, he makes Chuck Norris look like a 6 week old kitten.

The noise slowly starts to pick back up and the crowd of onlookers begin gossiping about what could have happened, they have a pretty good idea what it was of course but it will be interesting to hear how many arms and legs the story will grow by start of school on Monday.

"Bella," Edward says gently reaching out for me.

He's purposefully not coming too close or talking loudly, he knows I'm scared and that just makes my heart melt.

Alice and Rose let go of me and I fling myself in to his arms.

He lets out a relieved breath, "Are you OK?" he asks tenderly.

I just squeeze him tighter, never wanting to let go.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett demands.

Edward rubs my back in soothing circles.

"I saw Bella come out here with Mike while I was talking to some of the guys on the football team. When I finished speaking with them I thought I'd come and see if she was OK because she told me that Mike harasses her. I don't know what happened exactly but when I came outside he had her pressed against the wall, yelling in her face," Edwards eyes flare with rage.

"Fuck," Emmett growls, "That little bastard!"

"I can't believe it," Jasper shakes his head, "Bella are you alright?"

I nod my head.

"I should have just killed the prick," Edward dead pans.

"Shit, you nearly fucking did dude! That was a close one," Emmett says agitated, "You would have been done for 2nd degree murder."

We are all silent for a minute.

"Bells are you hurting anywhere," Rose asks me.

I step back from Edward and hold out my arms which I can feel throbbing.

"My wrists are a bit sore but other than that I'm fine," I say.

Alice and Rose gasp.

I follow their line of sight and look down. I have faint purplish bruises already forming and a few crescent moon shaped bloody cuts where Mikes finger nails dug in.

"Oh my god," Allie mutters.

"I'll chop his balls off," Rose snarls and honestly I wouldn't put it past her.

"It's alright," I reassure them all, "It looks worse than what it is. I'm just a little shuck up that's all. How about you guys go and get me a drink while I freshen up?"

"Are you sure you want to stay," Allie asks worriedly, "We can go home you know, in fact I think we should."

I do not want to go home, that is the last thing I want to do right now.

"No, really I'm fine," I attempt a smile.

It must be a good one because Rose and Allie agree to stay and after fussing over me some more they drag Emmett and Jasper with them to the bar.

I look up at Edward.

"I'll walk you to the toilet and wait for you outside," he says softly.

I nod and give him a small smile.

* * *

Once I'm inside the bathroom with the door shut and locked, I close my eyes and let what happened sink in.

Holy shit, I don't know where to start.

First of all I'm in total shock at the way Edward acted. I mean it's not that I didn't think he'd help me but he almost killed the guy! I'll never get the image of Mikes blue face and eyes rolling to the back of his head out of my mind, ever.

Don't get me wrong I really despise Mike, and I most certainly despise him after the way he has just treated me but I couldn't help but feeling scared for him, yet at the same time I'm really glad it happened.

Confusing or what! God I don't know what to think.

And what was with Edward not listening to anyone? It was like he was in some sort of a trance, Emmett was shouting and pulling at his arms and he didn't even react, it was only when I screamed his name he snapped out of it. Would he have killed Mike if I hadn't gotten through to him?

I don't think he would have, he knew what he was doing and anyway this really isn't the time for having crazy thoughts, I'm drunk and in shock. I think the best thing to do is drink some more and pass out in a heap.

I can deal with this tomorrow. I'm feeling thankful though that Edward was there, regardless of how he dealt with it, it's good to know someone's looking out for you.

I quickly use the toilet and then go to the basin to wash my hands, I splash water up my arms to wash the little cuts – god knows what germs he had under his finger nails – and then I lather my hands with soap and rinse. Now that the cuts have been washed they don't look bad at all in fact you can hardly see them, let's just hope these bruises don't get much worse.

I look at my reflection; surprisingly I don't look too bad.

I get some tissue and wipe the little smears of mascara from under my eyes. I pull my Clinique bronzer out of my clutch and dust my face; I then add some blusher to my cheeks and touch up my eyes.

My lips still look deep red thanks to the lip stain Allie used. Even after kissing Edward it hadn't faded.

Mmmmmm.

My mind darts to Edwards amazing kissable lips and I find myself wanting to finish off what we started earlier tonight.

I smooth my hands over my dress and fluff up my hair.

I'm good as new, well that is as long as you don't look at the bruises, which I'm sure are getting darker by the minute!

I sigh and close my eyes.

_Don't think about it now; enjoy the rest of your night and deal with it tomorrow_. I chant to myself.

Not wanting to keep Edward waiting any longer I head to the door but as I approach I notice a familiar red folded piece of paper lying on the bathroom floor; it stands out vividly against the cream tiles.

I lean down and pick it up.

It must have been pushed under the door.

Eww again with the smell!

I open it up and read what it says.

_'Hello Bella, did you enjoy yourself with Edward in the games room tonight? Just think how many other girls he's done that too, he's a very talented man, isn't he?... That's right you're not his first and you most certainly won't be his last. Obviously you chose to ignore my last warning. What a terrible mistake you've made, you could have avoided this. You've got to ask yourself though, is he worth it? Because he's worth it to me and I'll dispose of anyone who gets in my way. Are you up for the challenge?'_

I read it over once more and then burst out laughing; I'll admit it sounds a bit hysterical, after everything what's happened already tonight I'm at my wits end.

"Annnndd it begins," I mutter to myself.

I at least thought Lauren would wait awhile before she started tormenting me but clearly not, she must be more pissed than I thought.

I could have done with a night off but beggars can't be choosers.

I screw up the paper and stuff it in my clutch.

When I walk out of the bathroom Edward is leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face while girls from our year chat animatedly to him.

He straightens up when he sees me, "You ready?"

The girls give me hostile glares but I ignore them.

I cast my eyes around quickly to see if I can see Lauren spying on me anywhere. She could be watching me now to see what my reaction is to finding the note.

"Bella?" Edward pronounces slowly, as if this isn't the first time he's called my name.

"Hm," I look at him.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he says placing his hands on my shoulders, inspecting my face thoroughly.

"Did you see Lauren push something under the door when I was in the bathroom?" I say ignoring his question.

"What?" he asks frowning.

"Did she put a piece of paper under the door?"

"A piece of paper? Erm no, what are you talking about," he asks totally confused.

"Oh nothing," I wave my hand.

He probably thinks I've lost the plot now, anyway there's no point in dragging him in to this. It's not like Lauren will actually do anything.

"Let's go and get the others and have some fun!" I grin at him.

If Lauren thinks I'm going to go home all scared because of a note, she's got another thing coming. I'll show her.

* * *

An hour later I'm dancing away to 'Robin Thickie – Blurred Lines' with Rose and Alice.

We're all drunk off our faces and feeling pretty damned good, the night has done a complete 180 and everyone has managed to set aside what happened earlier and enjoy themselves.

I look over at Edward while he's laughing joyfully with Emmett, Jasper and a few guys from the football team, Scott Man, Henry Clear and Jason Hayes.

I wonder if he'll join the team. Going off his Facebook pictures he obviously used to be on the football team at his old school.

I look on and see Emmett jokingly put his arms around Edward and pretend to kiss him. All the boys' laugh as Edward pushes him away saying something with a mocking shocked face.

God he is just too gorgeous to be real, I feel like I'm going to wake up any minute and realize it's all a dream and that Edward Cullen doesn't exist.

_"But you're a good girllllll,"_ Rose and Allie sing bringing me back, _"The way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go ahead get at me!"_

_"What do they make dreams for, when you got them jeans on,"_ I look at Edward and wink at him, _"what do we need steam for."_

_"You're the hottest bitch in this place,"_ he mouths to me with a sexy playful smile and a thrill goes through me.

He doesn't take his eyes off me and watches intently as I sway to the music.

It gives me the confidence I need to dance slowly over to him. He smirks as he catches on to what I'm doing and takes a long swig of his drink before licking his bottom lip in that way I'm beginning to love.

As I approach him I notice I have quite an audience watching me, the female percentage are most probably hoping he'll humiliate me by turning me down.

With any luck Lauren is witnessing this too. Maybe she'll get a clue and realize she's in a loosing battle. She'll never have Edward.

When I reach him I put my arms around his neck.

Emmett starts to wolf whistle and hoot when Edward wraps his arms around me and leans down for a searing kiss, the minute his lips touch mine everything and everyone around me disappears and it's just me and Edward alone in the room.

I deepen the kiss this time. His tongue is even better than I remembered. His taste so intoxicating; I simple can't get enough of him. He sucks my lip in to his mouth and I groan.

He pulls away suddenly resting his forehead against mine and breathing deeply, "I think we should stop before I take you right here in front of everyone."

"You can, I don't mind," I say seriously not really realizing what I'm saying; I just want him that's all I know.

I move my body closer so my hip presses against his hard length.

I love that I do this to him; it's so empowering to think that he's hard with all these people around us; it makes me go light headed with lust and want.

His eyes darken and he briefly closes them biting his lip, "You're a bad girl," he says thickly.

I smile at him.

"Go and say goodbye to your friends," he whispers to me.

I look at him questionably, "Why?"

"Because you're coming with me," he replies simply.

* * *

After saying a quick goodbye to Allie and Rose and telling them that I'll see them later, Edward directs me in the direction of the toilets.

For a split second I actually think that's where he's taking me but it turns out there's another door further down the hallway.

"Seriously how big is this place?" I ask him.

He thinks about it for a few seconds then says, "Big."

I giggle and he smiles at me.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he says cryptically and I laugh.

"You won't be laughing in a minute; I'm taking you to my "Red Room of Pain"."

This just makes me laugh harder and I have to stop and lean against the wall for support, "Red Room of Pain?" I see someone's been reading 'Fifty Shades of Grey'."

It's funny to think of Edward reading Fifty Shades of Grey - surprising actually, he doesn't look like the type to at all.

He shrugs with a smirk, "I read the first book. I was curious, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about and I see that someone else has read it too," he raises an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, of course I have," I say, "Every girl has got to have a bit of Christian Grey in her life."

"Yeah I know what you mean," he teases in an attempt at a girly high pitched voice, "he's just so hot," then he rolls his eyes at me.

I shove him playfully and shake my head laughing.

"So, do you really have a "Red Room of Pain"?" I ask suggestively.

"Why, would that excite you?" he questions lowly as we reach the door at the end of the hall.

He types a 4 digit code in to a security panel and opens it – how very high tech for a house - we step inside and its pitch black, I can't see a thing.

I think about Edward tying me up with a silver tie and doing oh so naughty things to me with a brown leather whip and I feel a familiar tingling heat spread low across my stomach.

"Yes, it does," I answer him honestly.

"Well you do surprise me Miss Swan," he says switching on the light and looking at me. "Unfortunately I don't have a "Red Room of Pain" but something can be arrange," he smiles devilishly; "I would love nothing more than to have you tied up so I can have my wicked way with you."

My eyes widen at the thought and my panties begin to dampen for the second time that night.

"Mmmm but wouldn't you want me to sign a contract first," I ask looking in to his gorgeous green eyes.

"Absolutely, we can't forget the contract."

"Oh but we'll have to change it up a bit," I say biting my lip with a smile.

"Really," he says intrigued, "how so?"

"Well you can't be having all the fun, I'll be tying you up sometimes too."

He grins, "Can't wait."

I giggle, "Neither can I. Oh but you don't have an ex that's going to threaten my life though do you?" I ask jokingly, "because that's a game changer right there."

He stiffens and the playful moment vanishes, the air becoming thick with tension.

I frown at him, "Edward..."

"Come on let's go upstairs," he interrupts.

"Edward, I was joking but now I'm a little worried, you don't have a crazy ex do you?"

He looks at me, eyes filled with a deep pain that cut's me to the bone, "No. No I don't."

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask softly, placing my hand on his arm.

"No, it's nothing, don't worry about it," he gives me a small smile and gestures for me to go first.

What's going on here, what's he hiding? I wish he'd just talk to me.

I turn around to see we're stood at the bottom of a long staircase.

Are we going up into his house?

"Are you scared?" he asks.

"No, why would I be scared?" I snigger.

"Well up you go then," he chuckles, "Unless you want to stay here on the stairs all night, I don't mind it's up to you but my bed is a lot more comfy," he teases back to his normal self.

How does he do that, his moods change one second to next... wait did he just say his bed?... We're going to his bedroom. Shit!

I suddenly feel very nervous. I know I've been insanely flirting with him all night and acting like I've done all this before but the truth is I haven't. I've dated one guy and I didn't get very far with him intimately and the thought of being in Edward's bedroom with him alone scares me to death.

I walk up the stairs slowly and stop when I reach another door at the top.

"Go on in, it's open," he encourages.

"Your parents aren't home are they?" I ask worriedly without thinking trying to get my mind off where we're going.

"No, they're usually not here most weekends."

I nod, "Oh yes I remember you saying they were out town. So they don't mind you having the whole school round at your house for a rave?" I ask jokingly.

He laughs pushing open the door and we step into what must be the largest most lavish kitchen I have ever seen in my life. "No, as long as everyone stays downstairs, they don't care. Do you want anything before we go up?"

"Drink please," I say a little too quickly, "Preferably strong."

"I've got something upstairs you might like," he says taking my hand and guiding me out of the kitchen. "You know, I don't think I've seen a girl drink as much as you and still be standing. I'm impressed."

The thing is, I drink and drink and drink, without seeming like I'm getting drunk at all but then all of a sudden it will hit me and I'll be paralytic. No need to tell him that though, so I give him a smile and a shrug.

We exit the kitchen and enter on one side of a vast hall way. It has beautiful white marble flooring and expensive looking gold and ivory wall paper. I look up at the ceiling that is three stories high and see a magnificent gold and crystal chandelier. The staircase is something you'd see in a palace, it is carved out of mahogany wood with intricate detailing, it goes up to the first floor then splits off to the left and right and wraps the whole way around. It is absolutely breathtaking. The art on the walls is something else and I'm hoping fervently that one day I'll get the chance to look at them properly.

"Edward your house is amazing," I say gazing around in awe.

"Thank you; my mum did a good job," he replies. "I'll give you a tour sometime if you'd like?" he offers.

So he's open to the idea of me coming over again.

I smile widely, "I'd love one."

"Come on we've got a bit of climbing to do."

As we walk up the wide curved staircase I randomly realize that at least 10 people could stand side by side and walk up and down it together. When we get to the top we go to the left of the first floor hallway. We walk past numerous closed doors and I'm eager to know what's behind them but we keep walking along towards the front of the house and then ascend another smaller staircase up to the 2nd floor, then once more until we get to the third.

I'm feeling quite out of breath, no wonder Edward is fit and healthy if he has to do that a couple of times a day.

Jeez, imagine you left your phone downstairs and had to do it all again!

"I have done that many times," he says with a chuckle.

Did I say that out loud?

"There is a lift at the back of the house, so there's no need to walk the stairs if you don't want to, unfortunately it's in need of a service which is why we had to trek."

We walk over to a set of large double doors directly in front of us. Edward turns the handle and enters and I follow warmth creeping up my neck.

It's a shock when I first glance around his room. The color scheme couldn't be more different than the hallways that I've seen so far, they were light and bright, whereas Edwards room is dark with a definite manly feel about it.

Bachelor pad springs to mind.

He has three of the bedroom walls covered in textured dark charcoal wall paper and one wall - which his bed is up against – is the same but beautiful silvery grey. Thick black carpet that you could literally sleep on covers the floor, he has a large light metallic grey shaggy rug in front of a sleek modern fireplace surrounded by four plush maroon chairs. The effect is lovely. There are enormous French doors that lead out onto an oval terrace overlooking the impressive back garden.

"So this is where Edward Cullen sleeps," I say walking over to a large dark wooden desk which has an Apple Mac sitting on top of it.

I place my clutch down and use it to steady myself as I lean over and take my heels off, my bare feet sinking in to the soft carpet.

I turn to look at Edward and see him casually watching me. His legs slightly apart and both hands in his pockets.

"Do you still want that drink?" he asks.

"Yes please," I answer.

He walks over to a large curtained archway leading in to what I soon realise is a huge walk in closet that's bigger than my bedroom – my my, how the other half live. There are rails and rails of clothes and stacks of drawers and shoe racks. He walks over to one of the mirrors and slides it open to reveal a secret compartment then bends down to rummage around.

My mind starts to race while I wait for him.

Will this be the night that I lose my virginity? _It's highly possible._

Am I ready for this? _Yes I think I am._

Am I freaking out? _Absolutely._

He returns a few moments later with two glasses and a bottle of amber liquid.

"You keep alcohol in your closet?" I ask him.

"Just a bottle, you never know when you're going to need it," he replies giving me a crooked smile.

He quarter fills the glasses and hands one to me.

I immediately take a huge gulp and wince as a ball of burning hot fire travels down my throat and in to my stomach.

I watch Edward take a small sip and then place his glass on the desk. He reaches over to take mine and then places it next to his.

I swallow hard, as he turns towards me.

He has a hungry look in his eyes that both excites and scares me.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asks tilting his head to the side in question.

"A little," I say not being completely honest.

He slowly takes my right hand and brings it up to his mouth, brushing a soft kiss across my knuckles; I smile at the sweetness of it. He then takes my left hand and repeats the action, being ever so gentle.

He brushes his thumbs lightly over my bruise's eyes flaring angrily but he doesn't utter a word; he then pulls my arms up and places both of them around his neck.

Slowly he trails his hands from my fingertips down my arms to my shoulders and then down my sides, brushing my outer breasts as he goes making my nipples pucker in response, until finally he reaches my hips.

"Kiss me," I breath to him and his lips are on my within a second, our tongues swirling and searching each other's mouths hungrily.

I rake my nails down over his solid chest and taut stomach his breath momentarily hitching.

He grips my hips and in one swift movement he has my legs wrapped around his waist. I let out a long moan as I feel his thick erection pressing in to my heated core, all the while I bite and suck on his bottom lip.

He walks us over to his bed and lowers me down. I watch as he sits up between my legs undoing his belt. He licks his lips as he pulls it out of the loops on his jeans and discards it on the floor.

Feeling a burst of desire I grab a fist full of his top and pull him down on top of me, our lips meet eagerly moving in perfect harmony. I run my hands under the hem of his shirt feeling his muscled back for the first time.

His skin is soft and hot to the touch.

I push the material up his torso and he lifts his arms so I can pull it over his head.

I stare at his defined upper body, taking mental pictures. Strong muscled arms, bulging pectorals, and chiseled eight pack, my favorite part being the v of his pelvic muscle with that craze inducing dark trail of hair disappearing below his jeans.

Something awakens in me and all I know is Edward and how much I want him.

I get up so we are both kneeling facing each other. I start to run my hands over his body memorizing it inch by perfect inch. His lips part and he lets out a small breath of air, nostrils flaring.

I can tell he is restraining himself for my sake, maybe he knows it's my first time or maybe it's just because he knows I'm nervous so he's letting me lead the way. I'm almost certain that if he had it his way he would be devouring me right now and have me screaming his name in a matter of minutes.

I watch a muscle jump in his jaw as he briefly closes his eyes.

I notice a pale scar about 3 inches long just under his collar bone and brush my fingertips over the smooth raised surface. I lean down and kiss it, swiping my tongue wetly across it. I kiss my way slowly up his neck to his ear where I nibble and suck on the lobe.

"Touch me," I whisper hotly.

His eyes spark wickedly and he reaches behind me to unzip my dress, fluidly pulling it over my head until I'm in nothing more than my lacy panties.

"So beautiful," he says huskily gazing at me.

He leans down to take one of my hard nipples in to his warm wet mouth.

I moan lowly as he switches to the other sucking and nipping teasingly.

I hear a tear and then another and suddenly I'am completely naked.

I gasp harshly as he unexpectedly pushes two fingers deep inside me. I rock back and forth on his hand adding to the friction as white hot pleasure surges through me.

I reach down keenly and roughly pull the buttons of his jeans apart and with one hand he promptly pulls them off and throws them to the floor.

His fingers swirl and dip skilfully inside me, the coil of pleasure becoming tight and charge with every passing second.

I yank the front of his black boxer shorts down and his erection springs free.

I gape down in shock at his enormous thick length the head of which reaches all the way to his belly button.

He pulls his fingers out of me and brings his hand to his penis rubbing my glistening juices up and down it in long strokes.

I bite my lip hard as I feel my clitoris throbbing relentlessly at the sight of him touching himself.

He reaches for my hand and wraps it around his shaft and then tightly wraps his hand over mine. Together we continue to stroke up and down, his eyes becoming hooded as he lets out a long shuddering breath, pupils dilating until there's almost no green left.

Eventually he removes his hand and brings it back to my aching center.

I match his speed as he rubs his thumb in quick circles over my clit. I use my other hand to cup his heavy balls as I squeeze and tug along his length.

"Ahhh Bella that feels good," he moans in my ear.

He eases me back so I'm lying down and then after quickly removing his boxer he lowers himself on top of me.

I look up in to his handsome face, his arms on either side of my head.

Is this really happening?

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks as he rubs his rock hard dick between my wet folds, "because now's the time if you do."

I throw my head back groaning as the sweet sensations curse through me.

"No. No, don't stop," I pant.

Once again his fingers delve inside me, probing at my pleasure point. I bite down hard on my lip so not to scream out; I can feel my orgasm teetering on the edge. So close, oh so close.

"Not yet," Edward murmurs stopping abruptly.

I let out a frustrated sound which he smiles at while reaching over and opening his bedside draw. He pulls out a small foil packet and wasting no time at all rips it open and slides it over his weeping cock.

"This will hurt a little at first," he says positioning himself between my legs – Does he know it's my first time then? "but I promise it will start to feel good."

I nod my head, not being able to speak.

He kisses me sweetly and with two fingers rubs small circles over my nub.

"That's it baby, relax," he soothes and I feel the head of his penis start to ease slowly inside me.

I stiffen at the strange unfamiliar feeling and begin to worry that he won't fit.

He stops moving and nuzzles my neck, kissing and nipping and then after a few moments he pushes in further.

I gasp at the sudden spike of pain and dig my nails in to his upper arms.

"Sshhhh it's OK," he pulls out and then eases back in, then pulls out again and eases back in a little more, fingers still working me on top.

Before long he is fully sheathed inside me.

"Ahhh you're so tight," he groans throatily.

And I don't doubt it, I feel so unbelievably full and stretched to the maximum that I don't dare move.

He begins to thrust steadily in and out and quicker than I thought the pain eases being replaced by the most intense pleasure I've ever felt.

He dips his head down to take my nipple between his teeth, swirling his tongue around the peak and sucking hard while keeping with the steady pace.

He thrusts are even and powerful.

I gasp loudly and arch my back of the bed, "Oh Edward," I groan.

In answer he lets out a growl deep in his throat and his control shatters.

He instantly picks up a fast punishing pace, plunging and thrusting in long hard strokes hitting my sweet spot.

My hands run up and down his back feeling his muscles ripple under his skin with every move he makes.

He kneels in an up right position lifting my right leg to rest on his shoulder and continues to thrust hard his balls smacking against my rear. In this position he feels so incredibly deep inside me that I cry out in a frenzy of desire.

"Do you like that baby?" he pants.

"God yes!" I shout, "Ahhhhhh."

He spans his hand across my flat stomach and applies pressure.

A light sheen of sweat covers both of our bodies and I watch Edwards face as he breaths heavily through his nose, jaw clenching and unclenching, his eyes not straying from my face.

"Edward…I… Ahhhhhhh," my hands grip the bed sheets as I whimper and wriggle breathlessly beneath him.

"That's it, come with me baby," he grits through his teeth.

"Yes, yes…" I whimper and moan incoherently, bringing my hands to grip his hips as he pumps in and out of me intensely with perfect mind blowing thrusts.

My climax builds and climbs to an unbelievable height and I feel like I'm going to pass out, the sensations too much to handle.

Then without warning my orgasm explodes, ripping through me like a tidal wave of white hot sweet ecstasy.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh," I scream, convulsing uncontrollably underneath him with the power of it.

"Ahhh fuck… I'm gonna cum…" Edward groans huskily, "Ahhhh Bella."

Then with one final hard thrust he stops body trembling, "Fuck," he moans deeply as I feel his cock kick inside me with each spurt of his orgasm.

I watch his face intently, mouth slightly open in complete and utter pleasure. He has never looked so sexy.

He collapses on top of me not being able to hold himself up anymore and it feels amazing, his whole weight pressing me in to the mattress.

He rests his head next to mine while we both pant coming down from our climax.

After a few minutes when our breathing is finally under control, he places a kiss on my cheek and slowly pulls out of me.

I wince as he does so feeling quite sore now.

"Are you OK?" Edward asks concerned.

OK? I'm fucking fantastic! I just had sex with the sexiest man on earth!

But instead I say "Yeah I'm great," smiling at him widely, "Just a little tender."

"I tried to be gentle but I couldn't help myself," he smiles lazily, leaning down kissing me deeply.

He flips over on to his back and pulls off the rubber, his cock lying spent across his hip.

Even flaccid it is still magnificent in size; I actually can't believe it was inside me. It seems impossible.

Realizing that I'm staring at him I avert my eyes to his face in embarrassment – why I'm embarrassed is beyond me, especially after what we've just done.

But he isn't looking at me he is looking at the condom in his hand which I see is bloody.

I gasp and look down between my legs. There is a small patch of blood on the duvet and a smear on the inside of my thigh.

"You were a virgin?" He asks me in horror eyes wide.

"Yes, I thought you knew?" I say with a frown at his question.

"No, how would I know that?"

"Well you were being really careful with me and you told me that it was going to hurt at first and then feel good, so assumed you knew."

"No I was being careful because you looked so scared," he pinches the bridge of his nose," and not being big headed or anything but I'm not exactly small it would hurt anyone whether they've had sex before or not," his face is pale and he covers his eyes with his arm.

Hurt lashes through me at the action.

"Do you regret being with me?" I ask in a choked voice.

He removes his arm and stares at me in shock sitting up.

"No! Of course I don't regret it. Bella it was amazing - you are amazing. You make me feel things I haven't felt before but if I knew this was your first time, I would have made it special, romantic… I don't know!" he bursts trailing off shaking his head.

Relief floods through me, "Edward what are you talking about this was special, I wouldn't have had sex with you if I thought it wasn't."

He looks at me sadly but doesn't say anything and I worry that he's going to draw away from me again.

"I'll be back in a minute," he says getting up and walking round the bed.

I stare at him in all his breathtaking glory, tight behind and long thick length dangling between his legs as he walks towards a closed door I'm guessing is the bathroom.

He enters and closes the door behind him.

He's drawing away from me again, I start to panic. No he can't do this not after everything that's happen, I won't be able to bear it.

I think of different things I can say to him to bring him back to me. I need to reassure him everything is fine and that this is the best night of my life.

But what happens if he won't listen?

What if he asks me to leave?

I tense up and try not to think about it.

10 minutes later he returns with a towel loosely tide around his waist.

God I'm an idiot! I should have put my clothes on while he was in the bathroom.

The only thing worse than being rejected, is being naked _while_ you're being rejected.

I sit up quickly and bring my legs around to the side of the bed.

Edward walks to stand in front of me and I glance up at him heart beating wildly.

Leaning down he unexpectedly lifts me up bridal style, I screech and wrap my arms around his neck.

"W… What are you doing," I ask him.

He simply smiles and carries me to the bathroom.

Once inside he carefully puts me down and I gasp covering my hand over my mouth.

In the center of the room is a sunken bath filled with steaming hot water and heavenly scented bubbles. The only light coming from the down lights along the top of the mirror and the tea lights around the edge of the huge tub.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"Isabella would you have a bath me?" he asks quietly in my ear with his arms wrapped around me from behind.

I nod and giggle, "Yes."

He leads me over and together we lower ourselves in. It stings me down below but I don't make it obvious.

Edward tugs me through the water so I'm nestled between his legs, leaning my back against his chest. He starts to massage my shoulders and tops of my arms, with those expert fingers of his.

"Now this is more like it," he says as I sigh happily, "It's not as romantic as I'd like it to be but it will do."

"It's perfect," I say rubbing his thighs.

I feel his cock twitch in response and I smile widely.

Oh this is going to be a long night – but in the best possible way.

**A/N – Awh Edward is too sweet! So what did you think? Hope you liked it! **


End file.
